


you were more than i deserved

by diors



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Getting Together, M/M, changhyuk falling in love. and there's a cat. that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diors/pseuds/diors
Summary: When Minhyuk looks up, watching the light snowfall, not caring in the slightest if his face got wet, Changkyun feels something tug in his chest, squeeze at his heart. He realizes that the process of falling in love with Minhyuk had started as soon as they’d met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the background relationships are all established kihyun/yoongi, hyungwon/wonho, jooheon/shownu
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, i hope you enjoy <3

It was all Hoseok’s fault.

As Changkyun mentally went over everything that landed him in this situation, that was the only logical conclusion he could come to. Shin Hoseok, 27-year-old personal gym trainer, with a habit of eating the sugariest cereal he could find, bore the blame for Changkyun’s current misfortune.

It was all very simple, really. If Hoseok hadn’t moved out of their shared apartment to live with his boyfriend, Hyungwon, then Changkyun would still have someone to look after him. Changkyun had the bad habit of losing himself in his work when it got too much, locking himself into his studio, going over various mixtapes and, well, forgetting to sleep. And to eat. When Hoseok still lived with him, he made sure to drag Changkyun out of the studio, made him dinner, listened to his ramblings when his work got too overwhelming, and kept him company when his insomnia got the best of him.

Changkyun knew－when he got his current job at the record company, he knew what it meant. Long work hours, no sleep, barely any time for himself. And Changkyun was okay with it because that had been his dream job when he discovered just how much he loved music as a kid. But there are only so many hours in a day and soon enough Changkyun experienced first-hand what it meant to skip his sleep to continue working.

Thinking back on it, Hoseok was a good friend. Had been an excellent roommate. But he lost all best friend privileges when he decided to move in with Hyungwon. Because if he hadn’t moved in with his boyfriend, then he’d still be living with Changkyun and therefore, he would have made sure that Changkyun got a few hours of sleep after he finished a project and Changkyun wouldn’t have collapsed at work.

Which leads Changkyun back to his current situation－dressed in a flimsy hospital gown, in a too white hospital room, glancing around everywhere _but_ his childhood best friend who’s currently glaring holes into the side of his head.

Changkyun lets his gaze wander over Hoseok who’s nervously playing with his fingers, then over Hyungwon who was－

Eating his jell-o. Changkyun was the one in the hospital and he couldn’t even eat his own jell-o.

An icy voice breaks the silence and Changkyun inwardly winces at the harsh tone. “What did I tell you?” Kihyun asks.

Yoo Kihyun, 26-years-old, Changkyun’s best friend since he was eight years old, with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised high, mouth set in a tight line, stared him down.

Kihyun continues. “I told you not to overwork yourself. And what do you do? You overwork yourself! I told you to get enough sleep. Did you get enough sleep? No, you did not.” Kihyun leans forward, supporting himself with his elbows on his knees. “Lim Changkyun,” he says, voice low. “What did I tell _you_?”

Hyungwon’s unimpressed voice cuts in. “You just told him.” He sets the jell-o down on the nearby table. “Let the poor kid catch his breath.”

Kihyun’s right eye twitches but he sighs and he stops with the glaring. Changkyun’s shoulders sag in relief. “Do you know how worried I was when I got the call?” Kihyun continues. “I was so distracted I walked into the door! In front of my students! Yoongi drove me because he didn’t trust me behind the wheel.”

At the mention of Kihyun’s boyfriend, Changkyun perks up. “Yoongi’s here?” he asks excitedly. Changkyun liked Yoongi. Yoongi held Kihyun back from doing many stupid things, for instance strangling his best friend when said best friend landed himself in the hospital because of his own stupidity.

Kihyun stares at him, unimpressed. “He had to go back to the school,” he explains.

Hoseok speaks up for the first time since he arrived. “Are you more excited to see Yoongi than us?”

Changkyun remembers that it was basically Hoseok’s fault they were even having this conversation. “Yes,” he says without batting an eyelash. “Who called you, by the way?”

Kihyun purses his lips. “I’m your emergency contact, in case you forgot,” he says. “You should know these things.”

Changkyun did know that. He didn’t forget that time Kihyun nagged him almost a whole week until Changkyun changed his emergency contact to Kihyun’s number. “Sorry,” he says. “Am I yours?”

“No.”

“Wow.”

Kihyun tries very hard to hide the smile growing on his face but it’s futile. “You and Yoongi.”

Changkyun points at him, grinning. “I knew it.”

“I don’t know why you called us, though,” Hyungwon says. “No offence, Changkyun. But hospitals creep me out.”

“At least you’re not the one wearing nothing but this.” Changkyun tugs at his gown. “It’s uncomfortable as hell.”

“Nothing?” Hyungwon repeats, eyebrows raised. “You going commando?”

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Hoseok asks, frowning.

“I meant, I’m still wearing my boxers,” Changkyun clarifies. “And I’ve got a question. Why is there a controller on that chair?”

They all turn to said chair Changkyun is pointing to, only now remembering the PlayStation controller that sits abandoned on it.

Kihyun sighs. “Hoseok,” he says as if it explains everything. Unsurprisingly, it does.

“Yeah.” Hoseok grins, scratching his neck. “Yoongi called me while I was in the middle of a game. Of course when I heard that you were in the hospital, I forgot everything around me and left with the controller.”

“He called me crying,” Hyungwon says. “He made it sound like you were dying.”

“I only heard ‘Changkyun’ and ‘hospital’ and assumed the worst!” Hoseok looks at them all with wide eyes. “He’s one of my best friends!”

“Not anymore,” Changkyun replies. “It is kinda your fault that I’m here.”

Hoseok blinks at him. “Am I supposed to understand that?” he asks.

Kihyun sighs, rubbing his forehead. He turns to Changkyun. “We’re just glad you’re okay,” he says. “And don’t ever worry me like that again.”

Changkyun grins sheepishly.

* * *

Changkyun gets released from the hospital on the same day and calls in to work, taking the rest of the week off. Or, more like Kihyun makes him call into work. Kihyun also stocks his fridge with pre-made food he just has to heat up and glues a post-it note on his bathroom mirror with a reminder to take the sleeping pills his doctor prescribed.

“My mom didn’t even do that when I went off to college,” Changkun had commented, sitting at the kitchen counter and watching Kihyun pack away the food he’d made. “She just told me to have fun.”

Kihyun had laughed at that. “Because she knew you were gonna be living with me,” he’d said and Changkyun couldn’t help but agree.

Kihyun was, _is_ a good friend. They’ve been best friends since Changkyun moved in next door to him when he was eight and they’ve been inseparable ever since. So he understands why Kihyun was keeping an eye on him, understands why he was so worried.

What he doesn’t understand is why he has to go with Kihyun to his workplace, at the local music school. He voices his complaints as he follows Kihyun down to his office.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, holding the door open for him. “You’ve got the week off but I know you－” He raises his eyebrows at Changkyun’s bag. “You’ve got your laptop in there, don’t you? Some unfinished projects?”

Changkyun fidgets. Kihyun definitely knows him too well. “Maybe,” he settles on.

Kihyun grins, shaking his head a little. “You said that you only needed your laptop and some quiet to work.” He nods his head around his office, sitting down at his desk. “You’ve got your laptop and the quiet.”

Changkyun settles down on the couch. “You don’t trust me alone at my apartment?”

Kihyun doesn’t look up, pulling his planner towards him and grabbing a marker. “Well, I did but that was before you forgot to eat and sleep and collapsed at work.” He sends a sweet smile in Changkyun’s direction, but Changkyun prides himself on knowing Kihyun well enough to know that his smile was packed with an underlying threat.

Changkyun feels like an apology is long overdue. “I’m sorry, hyung.” he says. Kihyun looks at him surprised. “I never wanted to make you worry this much so that you’d feel forced to babysit me.”

Kihyun huffs out a laugh. “Changkyun, I’ve been worrying over you ever since that day when I told you not to climb the tree in my backyard but you did anyway and fell and broke your arm. Do you remember?”

It was hard not to remember. After he came back from the hospital with a blue cast on his left arm, Kihyun had ignored him for an hour, then hit him over the head multiple times and went around for one week telling him ‘I told you so’ at the most random times.

“Same goes with ‘babysitting’ you.” Kihyun snorts at these words. “I’ve been babysitting you for as long as we’ve been friends. Who was the one who stopped you from jumping into the pool from a trampoline?”

Changkyun groans. “Can we stop relieving my dumb childhood decisions?”

“Changkyun, you were 18.”

“Damn, that was right before I met you,” another voice interrupts and they both look up to see Yoongi leaning against the doorway. “I can’t believe I missed that.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you did,” he mumbles.

“Hi, hyung,” Changkyun grins.

Yoongi nods at him. “Good to see you feeling better, kid.” Changkyun had learned long ago not to complain about the nickname－since the day Kihyun had introduced Yoongi to him, he’d always been ‘kid’ and he had a feeling he always will be.

“Also, kudos to you for making Kihyunnie lose his composure so much that he ran into the door in front of his class.”

Changkyun frowns at the nickname, not because it’s new but whenever he, or Hoseok, called him that, they received his infamous glare. But then again, it was Yoongi. Yoongi could pretty much sit in the corner all day and do nothing and Kihyun would be completely enamoured.

“Can we please forget about that?” Kihyun interrupts loudly. “It was embarrassing.”

Yoongi tilts his head, grinning. “It was cute.”

“If you’re going to be disgustingly in love, then I want to leave,” Changkyun quickly says.

Yoongi laughs while Kihyun’s cheeks darken and he mutters something under his breath, hiding his face in his planner. “Still the same old Changkyunnie,” Yoongi says.

Changkyun grins cheekily, giving him a thumbs up. “Of course.”

* * *

Kihyun’s idea for him to take his mind off things was to drag him to the music school with the excuse that he could finish up some work there. In the end, it lead to him and Yoongi in an empty classroom, goofing off and playing around on various instruments. Maybe that had been Kihyun’s plan all along.

Hoseok and Hyungwon are more upfront about it. They drag him out of his apartment on Wednesday evening and don’t even make up some random excuse, only tell him that if he doesn’t go out he’ll end up going crazy staring at his wall all day.

Changkyun pretends like that wasn’t what he was doing right before they arrived. The itch to work is still there, his fingers still want to grab his laptop and hide himself away in his studio. He doesn’t even have anything to work on, his boss told him to leave everything as it was and get back to work on Monday, but Changkyun had to do _something,_ so he’s secretly glad when Hoseok announces they’re going out for coffee.

“What is this place?” Changkyun says lowly, glancing around.

Hyungwon nudges his side to make him follow Hoseok. “A coffee shop. What does it look like?”

Changkyun frowns. “Yes, but,” he stops when Hoseok plops down on a cream-colored couch, already slipping off his shoes and seating himself cross-legged. It makes Changkyun’s head spin. “Doesn't look like the ones I know,” he says and lets himself be pulled down into an armchair by Hyungwon who’s already seated.

And it’s true: the whole coffee shop doesn’t look like a coffee shop at all. There are comfortable looking armchairs in some corners, along with couches similar to the one they’re sitting on, but none of the hard, plastic chairs at the usual coffee shops Changkyun frequents. The floor is huge, with a bar counter taking up the entirety of the right wall. There are stairs leading to an upstairs area and Changkyun suspects it looks the same as this floor. The windowsills are big, decked out with soft and huge cushions, bar tables next to them for your drinks. The walls are white, though the cushions are a wild mix of different colors, giving the whole place a warm and content vibe. Despite it being almost nine in the evening, there are some customers still here, murmured conversations serving as background noise, along with the soft music playing over the speakers.

Hoseok senses his confusion and grins. “It just opened up a few months ago. I discovered it because it’s on my way to the gym, so,” he shrugs. “The whole place and atmosphere is supposed to make you feel relaxed, make you escape your busy life for a few hours.”

“That sounds…” Changkyun trails off, glancing at Hyungwon who simply grins at his confusion. “Nice,” he settles on in the end.

“Hoseok hyung just put into the words what I could never do and I am the owner,” a new voice interrupts and Changkyun looks up. And does a double-take. The guy in front of them is, to put it simply, beautiful. Changkyun knows when to recognize an attractive person. One of his best friends, the one sitting next to him, is a model, after all. But the guy grinning down at them, with an apron tied around his waist showing off the logo of the café, has something about him that got Changkyun almost in a daze.

His jawline is sharp, his skin soft, his eyes bright.

And his hair is blue.

That’s what catches Changkyun off-guard.

He blinks once, twice. “Hi, guys,” the stranger says, grinning brightly. He turns to Changkyun. “And newbie.”

Changkyun snaps out of his daze. “Hi,” he replies, face growing hot. “Nice to meet you.”

The guy stares at him, still grinning, and Changkyun feels like he’s being analyzed. “That’s Changkyun,” Hyungwon says and something in the guy’s expression lights up.

“Oh, _that_ Changkyun?” he asks and Changkyun already dreads where this is going. “The one who collapsed at work?”

Changkyun groans, glaring at Hyungwon and Hoseok. “You told him?”

“I was worried and he’s a good listener!” Hoseok protests and Changkyun sighs. The guy laughs, a bright and clear sound, and Changkyun feels himself drawn in. “You were right,” he says, looking at Hyungwon. “He is cute.”

Changkyun almost chokes on thin air. _What?_ The guy musters him, absently nibbling on his bottom lip. “Like a puppy,” he says.

Changkyun tries to hide his disappointment. Of course, an attractive guy compares him to a dog. Just what he needed.

Hoseok laughs. “The usual, please.”

“Sure,” the stranger nods, not writing anything down. They must come here a lot, then. “And our new guy?”

“Uh.” Changkyun is about to grab a menu in the middle of the table when Hoseok interrupts him. “Try one of the calming smoothies,” he says.

“Calming...smoothies?” Changkyun repeats slowly. Just _where_ had his friends dragged him to?

Hyungwon waves him off. “They’re regular smoothies, we just call them that.”

“I swear, there’s something else in there,” Hoseok looks seriously at Changkyun. “You have to try one.”

The guy laughs again. “Yeah, that’s Hyunwoo hyung’s smoothies for you. But trust me,” he turns to Changkyun, winking. “The name is a mystery but they work.”

Changkyun feels rooted to the spot, not being able to take his eyes off the beautiful stranger. “Okay,” he says faintly. “One of these, please.”

“What flavor?” Hyungwon asks him but the guy interrupts him. “I’ll surprise you,” he says and with one last wink at Changkyun, he’s walking away.

Changkyun stares at the vacated spot. He feels a nudge to his side and glances at Hyungwon. “You okay?” he asks, furrowing his brows.

Changkyun nods absently. “Yeah,” he replies.

Hoseok grins. “That’s Minhyuk,” he says and now Changkyun can put a name to the blue-haired stranger. “He can be a bit much at first.”

 _No,_ Changkyun thinks. _He wasn’t at all._

  
  


When Minhyuk comes back with their drinks, he joins them, sitting down next to Hoseok and conveniently right opposite Changkyun. Changkyun glances at Hoseok and Hyungwon’s drink, latte and espresso respectively, then back to his own. It’s mostly white, with touches of pink and purple, so he guesses it must be some kind of berry smoothie. What makes him pause is the orange on the rim of the glass, coupled with the bright orange straw.

“If you don’t like it, it’s on the house,” Minhyuk says after a few seconds of Changkyun staring wordlessly down at his drink.

Changkyun looks up, catches Minhyuk’s gaze, the bright smile he’s sending him. Changkyun swallows. He’s gonna end up loving this damn smoothie.

He takes a sip, aware of everyone’s eyes on him, but the one look that’s burning him up is Minhyuk’s. He tries to concentrate on the drink to find out that it’s surprisingly...good. He takes another sip, then another. It’s different than all the other smoothies he’s had. He can taste raspberry and strawberry, but also something else he can’t quite decipher.

“It’s good,” he says earnestly, getting a bright grin from Minhyuk in return. “What’s in there?”

Minhyuk’s eyes twinkle. “That’s a secret,” he says teasingly.

After that, the conversation flows easily. Changkyun doesn’t need to say much, it’s mostly Minhyuk and Hoseok talking about their days, Hyungwon throwing in some remarks from time to time, but Changkyun is content just sitting back and listening to them. More often than not, he finds himself glancing at Minhyuk out of the corner of his eyes. Minhyuk is unlike anyone he’s ever met. There’s something about him, something that draws Changkyun right in, like he’s gotten a taste of sunlight after months of darkness and now he’s starving for more.

Changkyun inwardly winces, forcing those thoughts out of his head. He’d always had a habit of falling fast for someone, fast and hard. He doesn’t want that to happen with Minhyuk, a guy he just met and doesn’t even know.

Out of habit, he glances back to Minhyuk one more time only to find him already looking at him. His eyes widen, feeling like a kid who got caught stealing, but he can’t bring himself to look away. Minhyuk is smiling at him, soft and small, before throwing him a wink and looking away, turning back to the conversation.

Changkyun feels his cheeks heat up.

“Minhyuk hyung!” Another guy stomps up to their table, dark, curly hair, the same apron Minhyuk’s wearing tied around his waist. He’s frowning, arms crossed over his chest. “You’re supposed to work, not join our customers.”

“Jooheonie, sit,” Minhyuk grins at him. “Hyunwoo hyung can handle the shop for a few minutes.”

The guy frowns down at him before sighing in resignation and taking a seat on the armrest, next to Minhyuk. “Hyungs,” he nods towards Hoseok and Hyungwon, then his eyes fall on Changkyun. “Newbie?” he asks.

Changkyun wonders what’s up with these people and why they call their customers ‘newbie’.

“That’s Changkyun,” Minhyuk introduces him. “Changkyun, Jooheon. Part-time owner. I actually don’t know where Changkyun works.”

Changkyun holds his hand out. “Nice to meet you.” As an afterthought, he adds, “I work at the record company downtown.”

Jooheon’s eyes grow wide. “Really?” he gasps. “What, are you a music producer?”

At Changkyun’s nod, Jooheon lets out a soft ‘oh my god’ before leaning forward, eyes still wide. “That’s so cool,” he breathes out, grinning. “I always experimented with music in college but then we opened the shop and－”

He gets along surprisingly well with Jooheon. Their conversation mostly consists of Jooheon asking Changkyun about his work before the topic shifts from independent artists to their respective music tastes. He’s just told Jooheon his phone number, with plans of meeting up, when someone clears their throat.

Minhyuk curses under his breath at the sight of another waiter staring down at them, eyebrows pulled together. “Is this working?” he asks, voice deep.

Changkyun blinks. Is everyone in this shop weirdly attractive or is he being pranked right now? The new guy has dark skin, soft, round cheeks, broad shoulders and biceps to die for. Changkyun’s a simple man.

Changkyun gathers this must be Hyunwoo, the other owner of the shop. His suspicions are confirmed when both Minhyuk and Jooheon get to their feet and Minhyuk says, “Sorry, Hyunwoo hyung. We’ll get right back to work.” He shares a glance with Jooheon, apparently having a silent conversation, when Hyunwoo’s voice interrupts them. “Both of you,” he says. Minhyuk and Jooheon groan.

Hyunwoo turns to the other occupants of the table. “Hey, Hoseok, Hyungwon,” he nods at them before his eyes fall on Changkyun.

“Meet Changkyun,” Minhyuk chirps.

Something dawns on Hyunwoo’s face. “Ah,” he says and that sounds suspiciously like an _ah, you’re the guy who collapsed at work, huh?_ Curse his friends for spilling his misfortune to strangers. But all Hyunwoo does is smile at him and say, “Nice to meet you.”

Changkyun sighs in relief, repeating the words. At least _someone_ was nice enough not to mention it. Changkyun decides he likes Hyunwoo.

“And now,” Hyunwoo turns to his co-workers. “The kitchen needs to be cleaned up. Who wants to do the honours?”

Minhyuk and Jooheon stomp away after waving goodbye to the others, already muttering something about rock, paper and scissors.

Hyunwoo turns to them. “Have a good night,” he says, smiling softly.

“You, too,” Hoseok nods at him and Hyunwoo leaves, disappearing around a corner.

Hyungwon yawns. “It’s getting late,” he says, checking his phone. “Someone needs his beauty sleep and I’m not talking about me.” He pointedly looks at Changkyun.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “You collapse once and immediately you’re treated like a kid.”

Hoseok laughs, in the middle of taking out his wallet and leaving a few bills on the table. “Do the sleeping pills work?” he asks as they’re on their way out. Changkyun shrugs, pulling his coat tighter around him when the cold winter air hits them as soon as they’re outside. They don’t work, not really. The little hours of sleep he does get are rough, tossing and turning, and once he wakes up he can’t fall back asleep. He spends the rest of the morning watching the sunrise and dumping enough coffee in his body to seem at least mildly awake.

“Yeah, they do,” he answers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Our coffee is an experience that chalk is unable to convey._

Changkyun blinks down at the chalkboard, at the scrawny, rushed writing. There’s nothing else written on the board save for that sentence, unlike the other signs Changkyun had encountered at various coffee shops in his seven years of living in the city.

It’s two days later, Friday afternoon, and Changkyun finds himself in front of the same coffee shop. He tries to tell himself it’s because he was in the area and in the mood for coffee before he went home but the truth was much more sad and what made him stand in front of the shop for almost five minutes, debating whether or not to go in.

He simply wanted to see Minhyuk again.

Changkyun doesn’t know what it is about the blue-haired man that makes him stand outside in the cold, his shoulders hunched to keep the cold air from reaching his ears. He simply feels...drawn in. To his bubbly nature, his bright smile. To Minhyuk.

The door of the shop opens and someone steps out and before Changkyun can change his mind, he’s slipped inside, the warm air engulfing him. The shop is crowded today, more chairs filled than Wednesday night, rock music playing over the speakers. Making his way towards the bar, Changkyun catches a glimpse of blue hair and swallows. _No ulterior motives behind my visit_ , he tells himself as he waits in line. _Just here to get some coffee. Not to see Minhyuk who I have only met once._

“Changkyun!”

Being too lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized the customer in front of him stepping away and now Minhyuk was smiling at him, bright and beautiful.

“What brings you here?” he asks as Changkyun steps up to the counter.

Changkyun lifts one shoulder up in a shrug, hoping he doesn’t look as lame as he feels. “I was in the area,” he says after a moment and before he can think about it, takes a seat at the counter. Minhyuk’s smile getting brighter at that action must be a figment of his imagination and he brushes it off. “Thought I’d say hi.”

“Well,” Minhyuk grins. “Hi there.”

Changkyun feels himself grinning back. “Hi.”

“Can I get you anything?” Minhyuk asks, tilting his head to nod at the chalkboard hanging above the bar. Changkyun’s eyes quickly scan over it before a thought pops into his mind. “You know,” he starts, clearing his throat. “I never found out what was in the smoothie from Wednesday.”

Minhyuk blinks at him, then he’s letting out a laugh, bright and clear. Changkyun watches him with something akin to fascination and bites his lip to stop his smile from growing. Minhyuk seems to have that effect on him. When Minhyuk looks back at him, he’s still giggling.

“That’s still a secret,” he says. “For all I know, you could be a spy.”

“A spy,” Changkyun repeats.

Minhyuk’s eyes seem to be sparkling with mischief. “From one of the other coffee shops in the area. They were pissed they were losing all their customers and,” at this, he sighs dramatically. “They just had to send their cutest employee to find out what made our calming smoothies so damn...calming.”

 _Cutest employee_ runs through Changkyun’s mind but he tries not to let it show, doesn’t want Minhyuk to see how much one offhand comment affects him. Instead, he latches onto the last part of Minhyuk’s sentence.

“So, calling them calming smoothies is a thing now?”

Minhyuk fucking _giggles_. Changkyun’s heart really can’t take this. “Actually, Hoseok hyung started calling them that,” Minhyuk explains. “He came in one day after work, ordered a smoothie, and said it calmed him down.” A shrug. “Whatever that means. It started as an inside joke but now it’s kind of a thing.”

Changkyun shakes his head, chuckling. “Sounds like Hoseok hyung.”

After that, the conversation flows easily. Changkyun had been nervous at first, scared even, because talking to people who he’d just met has never been his strongest suit. But Minhyuk makes it easy.

Too engrossed in their conversation, or rather Changkyun listening to Minhyuk rambling about an expensive coffee machine he’s been eyeing _for weeks_ , they don’t realize someone else has joined them until a hand slaps the counter and they both jump up.

Jooheon quirks an eyebrow at them. “I’ve called your name three times,” he says to Minhyuk before grinning at Changkyun. “Nice to see you again. As interesting as your conversation was,” at that Jooheon rolls his eyes, “Minhyuk has to work. Table ten wants to pay.”

Minhyuk groans. “But you’re the waiter today.”

Jooheon grins. “Table ten wants _you_.”

Shooting Jooheon a glare, Minhyuk grabs the wallet Jooheon is conveniently holding out and slips out behind the counter. “Be right back,” he mutters to Changkyun before disappearing up the stairs.

Changkyun turns, raising an eyebrow at Jooheon.

“Table ten is a group of college girls who have a crush on Minhyuk,” Jooheon explains. He moves behind the counter when someone steps into the shop. After taking the person’s order, Jooheon turns back to Changkyun while preparing the drink. “And they always try to invite him out. College parties, things like that.”

Changkyun waits until the customer has paid and left before answering. “And Minhyuk hyung is too nice to say no?”

Jooheon laughs lightly. “He both loves and hates the attention.” He looks up then and Changkyun turns too, seeing a group of four girls coming down the stairs and waving goodbye to Minhyuk before leaving the shop. Minhyuk, having slipped behind the bar again, sighs loudly. And pathetically.

“I guess I’m just too sexy for anyone to resist me,” he says, staring wistfully off into the distance. Jooheon slaps him with a dishtowel.

Minhyuk yelps, jumping back. “Thanks,” he mumbles. “Look at this.” He drops a flyer on the counter and both Jooheon and Changkyun lean over to read it. _Christmas Market; Over 100 Food & Gift Exhibitors _, Changkyun reads just as Minhyuk says, “They invited me out there on Sunday. Who wants to go with me?”

Jooheon blinks at him. “You don’t know how to say no, do you?”

“They’re so sweet!” Minhyuk whines. “I don’t wanna let them down.”

Jooheon shakes his head, moving out from behind the bar. “Changkyun, help him,” he mumbles before getting back to work.

Minhyuk is nibbling on his bottom lip. “Do you wanna go with me?” he asks before Changkyun can even open his mouth. “They mentioned that there’s gonna be an outdoor ice rink and I’m in the mood to skate. You in?”

Changkyun inwardly winces when he remembers what happened the last time he went ice skating. “If you don’t mind me standing on the sidelines, sure.”

“Can’t ice skate?” Minhyuk teases, grinning.

“My best friend tried teaching me once, a few years back,” Changkyun replies. “It ended with my nose being fractured and bleeding furiously and him crying hysterically while driving me to the hospital and almost getting us into an accident.” He grins at Minhyuk’s surprised expression. “So, no, I don’t really ice skate.”

Minhyuk whistles lowly. “Wow,” he says. “You never tried it after that?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Nah. Never had the chance to.”

“Then you’re in luck, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk says, grinning proudly. “‘Cause starting from Sunday on, I’m gonna teach you how to ice skate. I’m a good teacher, just ask Jooheon. Sound good?”

Changkyun can’t help but be caught in Minhyuk’s excitement, his bright smile. “Sounds good,” he says, feeling something warm blooming in his chest.

* * *

Changkyun walks into his kitchen on Sunday morning to find Hoseok at the counter, eating cereal. His cereal.

“What are you doing here?” Changkyun asks at the same as Hoseok asks, “Why are you already awake?”

They stare at each other.

“You first,” Changkyun says. “This is my apartment.”

“You first,” Hoseok says, grinning. “Used to be my apartment, too. And I’m your hyung.”

Changkyun holds his hand out. “Give me your key.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “No!” he protests.

“It’s _my_ apartment,” Changkyun insists. “Give me that key or I’m telling Kihyun hyung you broke in and disturbed my peaceful eight hours of sleep I’m supposed to be getting.”

Hoseok frowns at him. “ _Did_ you get eight hours of sleep? You look pretty tired.”

Changkyun drops his hand, sighing. “I woke up and couldn’t fall back asleep,” he lies, turning around to pull out another bowl. “Now, why are you here?”

Hoseok hands him the milk after Changkyun’s sat down and filled his bowl with cereal. “Was at the gym,” he says. Changkyun pulls a face. He used to live with Hoseok, how could he forget that he was the type of person who actually made an effort to eat healthy, work-out regularly, get enough sleep _and_ find the perfect balance between his work and personal life.

“And I was hungry but didn’t have money on me.”

“So, you decided to break into my apartment,” Changkyun mumbles through his spoon.

Hoseok grins. “It’s not breaking in if I have a key.”

“It’s breaking in if I’m not aware of you owning said key.”

“You never asked for it back.”

Changkyun stares at him. “I did. Five minutes ago.”

Hoseok shakes his head, smiling around a spoonful of cereal. “Whatever will you do when I don’t visit you every second day? I know you miss me.”

Changkyun grins teasingly. “Where did you get that false information from?”

“I’m hurt, Changkyun. Really.”

“Good.”

A comfortable silence falls over them. “Wanna come over tonight?” Hoseok asks after having finished his breakfast. “Have dinner with us?”

Changkyun hesitates. He knows he can trust Hoseok but he also wants to keep his plans with Minhyuk a secret, something that is just his. “Sorry,” he replies. “I’m just gonna third wheel anyways.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, a small grin playing on his face. “You won’t. Are you sure you don't wanna come over?”

Changkyun gives him a short nod. Hoseok seems to accept that but he's still staring at him, the grin dropping off his face.

“What?” Changkyun asks warily.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok asks out of nowhere. Changkyun blinks.

“Where did that come from?” he asks slowly.

“I’m worried about you,” Hoseok explains, nibbling on his bottom lip. “You did collapse at work.”

Changkyun starts grinning. “I’m fine,” he says. “I really am. That's why I wanna stay home tonight, y’know, go to bed early since I'm going back to work tomorrow.”

“But you'd tell me if something's wrong?” Hoseok asks.

Changkyun rolls his eyes affectionately. “‘Course.”

“Great.” Hoseok’s smile is bright and gummy.

“Your worry is cute,” Changkyun says, going back into the playful banter of their friendship. “Makes you even cuter than you already are.”

Hoseok laughs. “Are you flirting with me, Kyunie? You know that I have a boyfriend.”

Changkyun clicks his tongue. “And I will forever be mad that he snatched you before I did.”

Hoseok, still grinning, pats his hand. “Maybe in another life,” he says.

Changkyun nods solemnly, trying hard to hold back his grin when he sees Hoseok almost losing his composure. “In another life.”

The moment is ruined by Hoseok’s snort.

* * *

“Okay, now just let go of me.”

“I think if I do that I’m gonna end up really breaking my nose.”

A soft laugh. “You'll be fine,” Minhyuk promises. “I got you.”

Skating forward on the ice is a futile attempt because as soon as Changkyun feels himself sliding forward, he yelps and holds tighter onto Minhyuk’s arms. He's sure the other man will be sporting countless of bruises by the end of the day and silently apologizes.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Changkyun eyes the ice they're standing on. “It looks really thin. What if it breaks? Oh God, what if－”

“Changkyun,” Minhyuk cuts him off with a slight exasperated expression on his face, still with a hint of amusement behind his eyes. Changkyun almost feels guilty. Almost. “The worst thing that can happen is you falling. Which won't happen because I'm here to catch you.”

“I don't think that's the worst thing,” Changkyun mumbles, eyeing a group of kids nearby. Changkyun would like to start off his Sunday not with embarrassing himself in front of twelve year olds, thanks.

Minhyuk follows his gaze and chuckles. “Ignore them. Concentrate on me, okay? Only look at me.”

 _That sounds nice,_ Changkyun thinks. If his cheeks suddenly turn pink, he can blame it on the cold. “Okay,” he says, voice sounding foreign to his own ears. “Okay, let's do this. Just－don’t let go, not yet. Please?”

Minhyuk’s smile seems to shine brighter than the Christmas lights strung up around the rink. “I’m here,” he says softly. “Let's try going forward a bit.”

They slide forward, Changkyun’s grip on Minhyuk never faltering. His gaze is focused on his feet and he's still warily eyeing the thin ice when Minhyuk speaks up. “Changkyun.”

“Hm?”

“Look up.”

He does. And without realizing, his grip on Minhyuk's arms had slackened and Minhyuk is grinning at him, a few steps in front of him.

Changkyun’s eyes widen. “Why did you let go?” he yelps, suddenly all too aware of the shaking of his legs. 

“You're doing fine!” Minhyuk throws him a thumbs up. “Try skating to me.” Easy for him to say, Changkyun thinks, since Minhyuk’s effortlessly keeping his balance while Changkyun’s legs threaten to give out underneath him.

Changkyun gulps. Looking down, he tries to continue what he was doing earlier but his mind draws a blank and his knees feel dangerously weak.

“Hyung－” he starts, panic evident in his voice.

Before he fully realizes it’s happening, Minhyuk is there to catch him.

They both tumble onto the ice and Changkyun winces when his knees hit the ground but the rest of his body had been cushioned by something soft. He looks up and catches Minhyuk's grin.

 _Oh God._ His mouth drops opens. “I’m so sorry,” he gets out, sitting up. Getting to his feet would be in vain, so he opts for plopping down on his butt. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Minhyuk sits up and waves him off. “You panicked. That's normal.”

“But I－I made you fall,” Changkyun stammers out. He's pretty sure he can hear the group of kids giggling at him. “This is humiliating.”

Minhyuk snorts. “Do you know how many times I fell when I started ice skating? This is nothing.”

Changkyun watches him worriedly. “Are you hurt?” he asks.

Minhyuk’s grin softens. “I’m fine, thanks. You?”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun mumbles. They must make for a pretty entertaining pair; sitting on the ground in the middle of the ice rink while everyone else skates around them.

“Hey,” Minhyuk says, interrupting Changkyun's thoughts. “What about hot chocolate? And we’ll try again after.”

“You－you don't have to teach me,” Changkyun scratches his neck. “It's fine.”

“I want to,” Minhyuk says simply. “I wanna hang out with you. You don't?” His smile is sly, and playful.

Changkyun swallows. “I－I want to, I mean if you're okay with me embarrassing you in public, then yes.”

Minhyuk giggles and Changkyun finds himself smiling. He watches Minhyuk as he gets to his feet, not even bothering to try and get up himself because he knows he’ll just look like a little kid starting to walk. Minhyuk holds his hand out, smiling down at him. “Hot chocolate?” he asks. Changkyun’s smile grows and he grabs Minhyuk’s hand, their palms warm despite the winter air.

* * *

They walk around downtown for a little bit, the hot chocolate warming their hands and bodies, and stop at a few booths. When they get back to the ice rink, it’s almost deserted, the sun just going down, but they still spend two more hours there, not really trying to skate; mostly, it’s just Minhyuk skating and pulling Changkyun along with him who’s clinging to his shirt but, oddly enough, Changkyun doesn’t feel embarrassed about it. Neither does he feel awkward, which usually happens when he’s spending time with someone he only met a few days prior. But Minhyuk makes him laugh and brings a type of warmth with just his smile which Changkyun hasn’t felt in a long time.

For now, Changkyun is just content watching Minhyuk laugh under the fairy lights, his breath forming clouds in the air, and Changkyun doesn’t know if the warmth in his chest comes from the hot chocolate or Minhyuk. Smiling to himself, he’s okay with it being both.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me a story.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow at Minhyuk’s words, lips tilted up in an amused smile. “A story…,” he trails off, looking at Minhyuk expectantly.

Minhyuk takes a sip of his smoothie, slurping obnoxiously. If he does it deliberately, or not, it pulls a laugh out of Changkyun anyways.

A week has passed, it’s another Sunday, and they’d spent the majority of the morning at the ice rink. Minhyuk’s told Changkyun that he’s making progress, but Changkyun doesn’t see it. He went from clutching onto Minhyuk’s jacket, to gripping the railing tightly in fear of falling down, so if Minhyuk wants to call that progress, so be it.

After four hours Changkyun had called it quits. He had only slipped twice (a new record for him) but Minhyuk had been able to catch him only once, so his knees were probably already bruising from the fall he took. They went to the coffee shop, empty since it’s closed on Sundays, and Minhyuk had made them smoothies; a new flavor, Minhyuk had told him with a gleam in his eyes. Changkyun suspected that, if they kept this up, he’d taste every variation of their smoothies by the end of the month.

Minhyuk grins brightly. “Yeah, any story. Like, how your first attempt at ice skating ended with you in the hospital, maybe?”

Changkyun pulls a face. “Why are you interested in that?”

“Doesn’t it make for a funny story at parties?”

“It’s too embarrassing,” Changkyun mumbles, scratching his cheek. “You don’t wanna hear it.”

“Do you know how many embarrassing stories I got to tell?” Minhyuk waves Changkyun’s words off with a flick of his hand. “You’re not ready to hear all of them.”

Changkyun allows the smile to grow back on his face. “Maybe I want to.”

“If you want to,” Minhyuk replies, tilting his head and grinning. “Then you will. For any story that you tell me, I’ll tell one of mine.”

“Deal.” Changkyun feels stupidly brave; maybe it’s the sudden change from the cold winter air to the warmth of the shop, maybe it’s Minhyuk’s bright smile, maybe his words had struck something－Changkyun doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to find out. All he knows is, he doesn’t want this feeling to go away. “But I don’t think I have as many embarrassing stories as you do.”

“Any story is fine,” Minhyuk shrugs. “I wanna find out more about your life and yourself in general. And now,” he puts his glass down on the table and tucks his knees up, making himself comfortable on the couch. “You ending up at the hospital after ice skating. Spill.”

Changkyun laughs, and does so; he tells Minhyuk about his first year in college, how winter had rolled around and Kihyun had been stuck inside with a cold and a sick Kihyun was someone you’d never want to cross because he came up with inane ideas due to his boredom. Changkyun doesn’t leave out how that contradicts Kihyun’s behavior when it came to Changkyun being sick, for instance; with a quiet laugh and a fond tone, he explains how Kihyun always makes sure he takes his medicine when he’s sick, but Kihyun himself being sick is a complete different person－and Changkyun had never been the best at standing up to his best friend. Kihyun had a way with words to get himself out of every situation, with one single pout he could make almost everyone obey to his wishes and so it was no surprise that he managed to convince Changkyun to go ice skating with him. So, they took off like that, Kihyun in two sweaters with a stuffed-up nose and a cough, still wearing the effects of his fever which had only gone down a day prior, but Kihyun had been determined to teach Changkyun how to ice skate.

It had been a disaster, Changkyun recalls with a roll of his eyes, and they should’ve stayed at home because not even five minutes after being on the ice, Changkyun refusing to move from his spot by the entrance, his hand gripping tightly on the railing, Kihyun had called it a lost cause.

“‘I just wanna try one last thing’,” Changkyun repeats Kihyun’s words from that day. “He took my hands and told me to just let go, he would lead me but,” Changkyun shrugs, playing with the straw of his smoothie. “It was futile. I was actually worse off than last week, believe it or not, and it just so happened that Kihyun let go of my hands at the exact moment I tried to move my legs and skate forward. So, I lost my footing and fell and took Kihyun down with me. It was just my luck that I landed face-first on the ice.”

Minhyuk grimaces in sympathy, mumbling _ouch_. Changkyun grins, continues, “It hurt like hell but suddenly Kihyun was crying and going on about how he almost killed me and everything was his fault and that my mom and then _his_ mom would kill him, and I guess he was still delirious from his fever, or something, because he was really hysterical and kept apologizing for almost killing me. It took me five minutes to calm him down and on the way to the hospital he was _still_ crying and missed a red light. So, he got more hysterical because of that and by the time we reached the hospital, I had bled all over his car seat and was on the verge of passing out.”

Changkyun looks up and almost laughs at Minhyuk’s shocked expression; mouth open, eyes wide. “So, the moral of this story is,” Minhyuk says after composing himself.

“Don’t go ice skating,” Changkyun finishes.

“Nice try,” Minhyuk laughs. “Don’t go ice skating when you’re sick.”

“Tell that to Kihyun,” Changkyun replies. “I think he still feels guilty because of it.”

“Poor guy.” Minhyuk stretches his arms over his head and lets his head fall back. “Your story didn’t disappoint,” he says. “Like I said, a fun story to tell at parties.”

“Yeah, still not happening,” Changkyun says and finds himself smiling when Minhyuk laughs out loud, eyes falling shut.

* * *

“You promised me a story,” Changkyun says on their way to his apartment. He looks to his side and almost laughs when he sees Minhyuk’s lower face hidden by his scarf, shoulders tucked up to his ears. “You don’t like winter?” he asks.

“I love winter,” Minhyuk’s voice comes out as muffled. “I hate the cold.”

“Too bad, then,” Changkyun grins and actually laughs when Minhyuk bumps their shoulders together, muttering under his breath.

“A story for a story,” Changkyun says after he’s calmed down. “That was the deal.”

Minhyuk looks up at the sky, scarf falling away from his mouth, lips pink and chapped. Changkyun tears his gaze away, curling his hand into a fist inside his pocket. “How about,” Minhyuk trails off, humming in thought.

“How about the story of how you came to open a coffee shop?” Changkyun asks suddenly. He’s been curious since they met, wonders how three best friends just decided to open a shop like that.

Minhyuk grins but it seems a little...off? Changkyun frowns, goes over his words to see if he said something wrong, that made Minhyuk’s smile look not right.

“That’s a story for another time,” Minhyuk says. He glances at Changkyun. “And I’m not just saying that. It just isn’t...the right moment. But I’ll tell you soon. I promise.”

“Okay.” Changkyun doesn’t debate whether or not he can believe him; he just does. Because Minhyuk looks so sincere, blue hair falling into his eyes, smile small but soft. “Okay,” Changkyun repeats to hold himself back from brushing Minhyuk’s hair away. “I’ll hold you on to that.”

Minhyuk laughs and Changkyun feels relieved when his smile seems to be genuine again. “Good,” Minhyuk says and bumps their shoulders together again. “How about the story of how I set off the fire alarm in my dorm in college and ruined everyone’s Friday night?”

“That happened?” Changkyun asks, blinking in surprise.

“Oh yeah,” Minhyuk laughs. “Before I start, one thing you have to know is that my RA was probably the strictest guy you’d ever meet. Hated everything related to fun. I don’t think even puppies and kittens could’ve gotten a smile out of him.”

They spend the rest of the walk like that, shoulders pressed together, Minhyuk excitedly telling his story while Changkyun’s inner worries about them being so close fade away until he’s laughing along with Minhyuk, their shoulders touching the whole time.

* * *

“What’s got you so happy today?” Kihyun asks over the dinner table that same evening.

Changkyun plays with his napkin, avoiding his gaze. “I seem happy?” he asks, just to draw out his answer. He _knows_ he’s happy. He’s spent half the day with Minhyuk and they’d even walked together to Changkyun’s apartment block; Minhyuk had insisted, had literally said _so we can spend more time together!_ and Changkyun was thankful for the cold to blame his red cheeks on. His good mood had stayed even as he arrived at Kihyun and Yoongi’s apartment for dinner and he knows it was a matter of time before his best friend noticed because, sooner or later, Kihyun noticed _everything._

“Yeah,” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Don’t act oblivious. Did something happen?”

Changkyun acts affronted. “Can’t I be happy just because? Maybe I’m happy because I’m seeing my best friend after so long.”

“You literally saw me yesterday,” Kihyun deadpans. “Spill it.”

“Of course you don’t need a reason to be happy,” Yoongi speaks up, sitting back relaxed in his chair, hands behind his head. “But with you, there’s always a reason,” he adds, grinning cheekily.

Changkyun internally sighs. He knows he’s lost. “I just,” he starts slowly, calculating his words. “Had a good day. Took a walk. Had a smoothie. A good day.”

Kihyun stares at him. Yoongi raises his brows. “A smoothie? In winter? Really?”

Changkyun lifts one shoulder up. “It was a good smoothie,” he tries weakly but his mind is elsewhere; precisely on Minhyuk’s smile, the way he threw his head back and let his eyes fall closed as he laughed, the sound echoing in the empty shop, clear and bright. “It was really good.”

“Oh my God,” Kihyun suddenly exclaims, sitting up straight. “You’re seeing someone!”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. “What－” he starts but Kihyun cuts him off, leaning forward and grinning excitedly. “You are,” he says. “You’re blushing!”

“I’m－I’m not!” he protests even though his cheeks feel warm. He wants the ground to swallow him up, he wants the last minute to have never happened, he wants Kihyun to _stop staring at him._

“Are you?” Yoongi asks, looking at him curiously. “Or is Kihyun actually right for once with his intuition?”

“Hey.” Kihyun glares at him. “I’m always right, thanks.”

“You thought I was straight when we first met,” Yoongi grins at him. “You were literally moping because you thought you didn’t have a chance with me.”

“Who told you that?” Kihyun’s eyes narrow but his ears are turning red, a tell-tale sign he’s embarrassed－and that Yoongi is right. “That never happened.”

Cue a wink. “Sure,” Yoongi replies, still grinning cheekily.

Kihyun gives him one last weak glare before turning back to Changkyun. “Don’t think I didn’t forget about you,” he says and Changkyun’s stomach sinks. _Dammit._

“Okay,” Changkyun breathes out, thinking to himself _just get this interrogation over with and you can move on with your life._

“I’m not exactly seeing someone,” he starts, his gaze fixed on his wine glass. “There’s just－this guy. I met him a few weeks ago and he’s really－” Now, actually talking about Minhyuk to other people, words seem to fail him and he curses inwardly. “He’s really nice,” he says lamely, shrugging. “I don’t know.”

“You like him?” Yoongi asks. Kihyun is unnaturally silent.

Does he? He likes Minhyuk, sure, admires his personality even, but _like_ -like, as in third-grade like, as in actual feelings for him? Feelings and relationships have always scared him, something only Kihyun knew, and when Changkyun looks up and catches Kihyun’s gaze, he knows that Kihyun knows. “I don’t know,” Changkyun says and it’s the truth. “I could.”

“Well,” Kihyun says, smiling a little. “That’s for you to find out, then.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun breaks through the bedroom curtains and Changkyun’s eyes blink open, trying to adjust to the bright light. His alarm hasn’t gone off yet, so it must still be early, and Changkyun knows, without checking his phone, that he’d only slept two hours the night before.

He grabs his phone off his nightstand and rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes, before swiping his thumb across the screen. 05:24 AM. Changkyun groans.

He lazily scrolls through the news, allowing himself a few more minutes before his morning shower, when a thought pops into his mind. Clicking onto his messaging app, he selects Hoseok’s name and silently hopes the other will already be awake.

(05:27 AM)

Hey you up?

 

Changkyun hits send and goes to check his emails when he receives a notification three minutes later.

 

(05:30 AM)

_straight white boy texting i see_

 

(05:31 AM)

So you’re up

 

(05:32 AM)

_yeaaaahhh_

_good morning changkyunnie!!_

 

(05:33 AM)

Morning

When do you get to work today?

 

(05:33 AM)

_already here :(_

 

(05:34 AM)

This early?

 

(05:34 AM)

_had to drop hyungwon off at a shoot so i thought y not_

_want to come over??_

 

(05:36 AM)

Yeah

Should I bring breakfast?

 

(05:38 AM)

_and coffee pls love u changkyunnie <333 _

 

When Changkyun reaches over to leave his phone on his nightstand, his hand hits something else, making it fall on the ground. His eyes narrow when he finds what’s fallen down and he sighs while picking up the bottle of sleeping pills.

“You’re supposed to help me,” he mumbles, dropping it back down on his nightstand. “Not make me sleep less.”

* * *

Changkyun’s only been at Hoseok’s workplace, their local gym, a few times before but he knows his way around, and knows that Hoseok likes to spend his free time in one of the yoga rooms on the upper floors. With a short nod to the receptionist, he makes his way to the elevators at the end of the hall, already familiar with everything.

The fourth floor is empty, and quiet, and Changkyun ends up walking nearer to the railing, glancing out of the huge glass window, the view of a half-empty gym laid out in front of him. Soon enough, he finds the only room where light is spilling out of the glass window and music is playing from and eases the door open, juggling with the coffee carrier and letting the door fall shut behind him. Only when he turns around, does he see what his friend’s been up to.

Hoseok’s on his knees, arching his upper body out, hands touching the back of his feet, head bent back to look at the ceiling. His eyes are closed and he looks calm, too calm for what must be a strenuous pose. But then again, Changkyun’s never done yoga before.

“Hyung?” he tries slowly, as not to startle him.

Hoseok opens his eyes, blinking. “Hey, Changkyunnie,” he says, grinning brightly and lets himself fall down on the mat. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Changkyun replies, crossing the short distance to sit down next to Hoseok. He hands him his coffee which Hoseok takes gratefully, the smile permanent on his face. “How are you so cheery at six in the morning?” Changkyun asks.

Hoseok laughs, rummaging through the paper bag with their breakfast. “I’ve been awake since four,” he says, shrugging, eyes widening when he notices the bagels Changkyun got them from their favorite vendor down his street. “With all the good toppings?” he asks.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, remembering how picky Hoseok was about his food. “Yeah, with all the good toppings,” he answers, hiding his grin by taking a sip of his coffee.

They eat in silence, Hoseok’s playlist playing over his speakers, and Changkyun’s heart skips a beat when he recognizes the familiar beats of the next song. “Is that my song?” he asks, glancing at Hoseok in shock.

“Yeah.” Hoseok smiles. “You know how much I love it.”

“I never knew you got it on your phone, though,” Changkyun mumbles, suddenly bashful, when the song continues playing. He’s always experimented with his own music and sound, in private and not for his work, and has only shown Hoseok a few of his songs when they used to live together. He didn’t think they were anything great, something he made for fun on the side, but, according to Hoseok, it was good. That knowledge makes something warm spread in his chest.

“There’s a reason why I asked you to email it to me.” Hoseok laughs, nudging Changkyun in the side. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” Changkyun quickly replies, smiling up at him. “I’m fine. Hyungwon is at a shoot, you mentioned earlier?”

Hoseok nods, the smile slipping off his face. “It was a chore to get him out of bed this morning.” Changkyun grins, knowing exactly what Hoseok meant. “He refused to get up and when I said he needed to because it was for work, he said that he was going to quit.”

“Sounds like Hyungwon.”

Hoseok sighs, the smile back on his face. “Eventually, he got up. Was barely responsive the entire drive over to the shooting site. I’m picking him up later, I’m waiting for his call. How about you?” he asks and Changkyun raises his eyebrows. “How’s work?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Work’s fine,” he says. “The usual.” He glances around the room, wanting desperately for the conversation to shift away from him again. “How are your yoga courses?” he asks, remembering what Hoseok had told him a few months ago. “Still the same people trying to flirt with you?”

Hoseok groans, flicking a balled-up napkin in Changkyun’s direction. “I think they know I’m taken,” he says. “But they keep doing it.”

“What about the other yoga instructor?” Changkyun asks. “Yoongi’s friend? Jimin was his name?”

Hoseok nods. “Yeah, Jimin. What about him?”

“Well, do people flirt with him too?”

“He’s told me about a few people asking him out. I suppose,” Hoseok sighs, staring off into the distance. “It comes with the cost of being pretty.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Changkyun says, laughing, which is soon interrupted by a yawn. Changkyun rubs his eyes, only now remembering again that he’d barely slept and he still had the whole day ahead of him.

Hoseok frowns at him. “I forgot that it’s still so early,” he mumbles, staring at Changkyun. “Did you sleep at all?”

Changkyun shrugs, fingers splayed across his coffee cup. “A little,” he says. “Woke up before my alarm.” Glancing up, he catches Hoseok’s worried expression. “I’m fine, really. I _am_ ,” Changkyun insists.

Hoseok’s nibbling on his lower lip, still looking anxious. “You could try yoga,” he says, in the end. “It could help.”

“Yoga,” Changkyun deadpans. “I’m sure yoga will help me where my sleeping pills don’t.”

“Kyun,” Hoseok says, voice hard. “I’m worried about you. We all are.”

“We?” Changkyun repeats. “You talked to Kihyun hyung? You guys been talking behind my back?”

Hoseok rolls his eyes, shoulders relaxing. “If the sleeping pills don’t work, maybe you should try something else.”

“Not yoga,” Changkyun grins at Hoseok’s affronted expression. “Sorry, hyung. But yoga isn’t for everyone, especially not me.”

Hoseok shrugs. “Thought so. And now,” he says, putting his coffee down and looking at Changkyun expectantly. “I want to hear everything about you and Minhyuk.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen. “S-sorry, what?”

Hoseok clicks his tongue. “I went by the shop yesterday and Jooheon told me you and Minhyuk are spending a lot of time together. I didn’t know you were friends! You should’ve told me.” Hoseok looks genuinely upset by this and Changkyun bites back a grin.

“Sorry for not telling you,” he says. “Yeah, we’re friends. He’s, uh, he’s teaching me how to ice skate.”

Hoseok’s mouth falls into an o-shape. “Ice skating, huh,” he mumbles, then winces. “Oh, flashbacks to the fatal incident that was Kihyun trying to teach you how to ice skate.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun laughs. “Minhyuk knows that story. I don’t know,” he glances to the side, thinking over his words. “It’s fun,” he says slowly. “He’s a good guy.”

“He is,” Hoseok grins. “And I’m glad you’re having fun.”

Changkyun smiles in reply. Hoseok goes back to his breakfast, the playlist switches over to the next song, and Changkyun is left thinking of Minhyuk.

* * *

Changkyun has walked the same way to and from work for almost five years now; passes the same bus stop, the same ramyeon shop, has greeted the same street vendors in summer while the streets were bustling with tourist; has taken shelter from the rain at the bus stop one too many times; point is, Changkyun knows these streets, could walk them blind, and yet when he walks home from work that day, something new catches his eye.

The box is small, brown, and slightly soggy at the bottom, presumably from the snow, and there’s a small hole on one side. It sits next to the bus stop, easy to be missed. Looking up and down the street, Changkyun tries to see if someone left it there but the streets are empty, as it’s usual for the beginning of December.

Thinking to himself that it’s most likely nothing, and someone had just thrown the box out, Changkyun continues walking. Only to be stopped by a noise coming from behind him.

He stops and looks back, seeing the same, empty street, snow glistening under the lanterns and fairy lights strung up around town. He starts to walk again but hears the same noise again, this time a bit clearer. It sounded a lot like meowing and Changkyun’s heart sinks in his chest when he glances back at the box a few feet away.

“Please, no,” he mumbles and slowly makes his way over to the box, crouching down, his boots scrunching in the snow. He’s fairly certain he’s heard meowing now and looks back over his shoulder one last time before opening the flaps of the box.

An eye blinks up at him, wide and green, and Changkyun stares back. A moment passes and then the cat meows again, a tiny, weak sound, and prods its head upwards, never once stopping with the meowing. Changkyun takes a moment to muster the pet before him; it’s a kitten, white fur with an orange tail, and two orange stripes on its head. And it’s missing its left eye.

“Hey, buddy,” Changkyun starts, slowly holding his hand out. The cat stares at him and Changkyun brings his hand closer until he’s slowly petting the cat; Changkyun takes the loud purrs as a sign to continue and scratches it behind its ears.

“Hey,” he says lowly. “Who left you out here in the cold?” He sees no collar and realizes that someone must have abandoned this cat, in the middle of winter, in the evening, with the temperatures dropping.

He needs no more than five seconds to make up his mind and then he’s taking his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it to search for the nearest vet.

* * *

“Changkyun.”

Changkyun looks up when Kihyun says his name, finding his best friend staring at him with an unreadable expression his face, arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah?” he tries for a small smile.

Kihyun isn’t fooled.

“You adopted a _cat._ ”

“Here, kitty.” They both look to the side when Yoongi’s voice reaches them, finding him on the living room with the cat on his lap, jumping after the earphones that Yoongi’s dangling through the air.

“Be careful,” Kihyun warns.

“I can always get new ones,” Yoongi replies absently, completely enamoured by the pet on his lap. “Oh my God, babe, I want a cat.”

Kihyun sighs, throws Changkyun a look which downright screams _this is your fault,_ and turns back to Yoongi. “Our landlord doesn’t allow any pets in the building.”

Yoongi narrows his eyes. “I’m pretty sure the woman downstairs has a dog, though,” he mumbles, sounding like he’s pouting.

Kihyun opens his mouth, then decides against it, and closes it again. He faces Changkyun. “Is that why you called us here?” he asks, tired. “The so-called emergency?”

“It _is_ an emergency!” Changkyun protests. “What am I supposed to do with him?”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun says again. “You adopted a cat. He’s your responsibility now. You literally said that you adopted him. You showed me the papers. There’s no ‘what am I supposed to do with him’. You’ve got a pet now.”

Changkyun knows Kihyun’s right; he’d already made up his mind when the vet told him that the kitten would end up in a shelter and that the probability of someone adopting an one-eyed cat was low. Only when he got home did it sink what he’d just done and called Kihyun in a panic, the first person he’d always called in an emergency. Well, according to Kihyun this wasn’t an emergency, but Changkyun knew better. He had _a cat_ now, after all.

“If you don’t want him, I can keep him,” Yoongi says, grinning when the cat rubbed his head on Yoongi’s leg.

“Yoongi,” Kihyun starts. “No pets.”

Yoongi grumbles under his breath and picks the cat up, bringing it face to face to him. “Don’t tell Kihyun I said that but one day I will get a cat. Or a dog. Maybe both.”

“I heard that,” Kihyun says.

Yoongi smiles at him, innocent and bright. “No, you didn’t.” He turns to Changkyun before Kihyun can argue. “You got a name for this little fella?”

“Not yet.” Changkyun goes over and sits down next to Yoongi, smiling slightly when the cat immediately perks up, climbing over Yoongi’s legs to sit on Changkyun’s lap.

“He’s not shy at all,” Kihyun remarks, leaning against the doorway. “I thought strays were wary of strangers at first.”

“Kyun’s no stranger,” Yoongi says, scratching the cat behind his ears. “He’s his rescuer.”

* * *

Minhyuk stares at him in amazement. “You adopted a cat?” he asks, wonder in his voice. “A cat that someone abandoned on the street? What a good samaritan you are.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, leaning against the railing, trying to concentrate on his footing as not to slip on the ice. “I’m not that kind of person,” he says, watching a two kids skate past them, holding hands. “The person who finds a cat on the street and keeps it.”

Minhyuk has been skating in small rounds around him, but now he comes to halt in front of him, smiling. “Apparently you are,” he says. “Do you have a name yet?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “Yoongi asked me that, too. I think Yoongi is the most excited about me owning a cat now,” he mumbles, remembering all the texts from Yoongi, asking about his cat and if he’d decided on a name yet.

Minhyuk laughs, looks at him with his eyes crinkled by the corners. “Can I visit him some time?”

Changkyun’s heart starts beating faster at those words and he starts smiling, his cheeks burning, but he doesn’t care. “Sure,” he says and Minhyuk’s answering smile is enough.

* * *

“It’s so nice here,” Minhyuk breathes out, his breath forming little clouds in the air. “How did you find this place?”

“Hoseok had shown it to me, actually,” Changkyun says, finishes tying up the laces of his skates. “We went jogging here once.”

He still remembers how his Saturday morning had started; after getting breakfast with Kihyun, he’d gotten a text from Minhyuk, making a smile appear on his face almost instantly. _Changkyunnieeeee_ , the text had read, _i’m bored and i only work this afternoon so i wanted to skate some but the rink is closed down because theres some kind of performance later apparently :(_

Changkyun had suggested showing him the clearing of the woods near his apartment building, figuring that the lake would be frozen over by now. And he was right; he watches from his seat on the bench how Minhyuk skates effortlessly over the ice, only a few blue locks peeking out from under his black beanie.

“Can I ask you a question?” Changkyun asks, voice carrying over the ice.

Minhyuk comes to a stop, nodding at Changkyun to continue. “Why blue hair?” he asks the question that’s been burning on his mind since they met. “What made you dye your hair blue?”

Minhyuk grins. “Everyone asks, sooner or later.” Out of habit, presumably, he glances up at the strands of his hair which are falling into his eyes. He shrugs. “Like a year ago, I wanted a change. My natural color is brown, but in college I bleached it and last year I just wanted something new. Blue was the first color that came to my mind.”

“It’s nice,” Changkyun says without thinking. “It suits you. I really like it.”

Minhyuk smiles softly. “Thanks, Kyunie.”

Minhyuk’s response stirs something else in Changkyun’s head. “Can I ask another question?” He grins sheepishly, secretly afraid that Minhyuk will end up annoyed with him, but Minhyuk’s always been good at surprising him.

“Go ahead,” he replies. “But just remember that I’m also going to be asking you questions about your life.”

“I’m fine with that,” Changkyun says. “What was your major in college? You know what I majored in, so I was just curious.”

“Ah,” Minhyuk looks away, scratching at his neck. He lets out a small laugh, but, to Changkyun, it sounds a little forced. “Elementary education,” Minhyuk says eventually. “And dance education.”

“That’s－” Changkyun’s only seen once how Minhyuk was around kids, when a mother with a little daughter came into the shop and that little girl had Minhyuk almost immediately wrapped around her finger. But, thinking back on it, elementary education sounds perfect for Minhyuk. “That’s impressive,” Changkyun finishes.

“Thanks,” Minhyuk mumbles, still avoiding his gaze. Changkyun watches silently as Minhyuk skates across the ice, then walks over to Changkyun to sit down on the bench beside him. With an uncomfortable feeling forming in his gut, he watches as Minhyuk bends down to untie his skates.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun starts. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Minhyuk quickly looks up, shaking his head. “No, not at all. It’s just－it’s getting late and I have to get to work. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Changkyun tries not to let his disappointment show. “Don’t worry.”

Minhyuk finishes tying up his boots and looks at Changkyun. “Can I ask you a question now?”

Changkyun nods.

“Why music production?” Minhyuk asks quietly. “Why did you decide on that?”

“Uh, I’ve loved music since I was a kid,” Changkyun starts. “Grew up with it. When I was a teenager, I started experimenting with my own stuff and realized that I wanted to do something like this in my life.”

“So, it was that easy for you?”

Changkyun shrugs, staring out over the lake. “I think my parents were disappointed,” he says quietly. “They didn’t say it, but I think they wanted me to get a science degree like my dad, become like him. And I loved science too, it wasn’t that, but...I wanted to do music.”

Minhyuk’s watching him silently. “And what do your parents think now?”

Changkyun grins wryly. “I think now they’re just happy that I got a job, an apartment, and a steady income.”

Minhyuk laughs quietly. “Yeah, that’s good,” he murmurs. He clears his throat, “When we opened the coffee shop, we didn’t know if it would work out. Of course,” he leans forward, his elbows on his knees. “You never know with these kind of things. But I was really scared. I wanted, _needed_ it to work out.”

“It did work out,” Changkyun says softly. “You’ve did it.”

Minhyuk glances at him, smiling. “Yeah, it worked out. We took a pretty big risk there, with the shop.”

“Taking risks is scary,” Changkyun mumbles.

Minhyuk laughs, stretching his arms over his head and turning to properly face Changkyun. “It is, but－” The expression on his face is unreadable and Changkyun feels like he’s being analyzed. He can’t seem to look away.

“Isn’t life about taking risks?” Minhyuk asks, head tilted slightly to the left and wearing an expression that makes Changkyun think he missed something. “Taking chances.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “At least, it’s like that for me.” He smiles, beautiful and sad. “I try to live my life as straightforward as possible. Think of it this way: one day I might get hit by a bus.” At Changkyun’s horrified expression, he lets out a laugh. “It sounds a bit morbid, I know, but…” This time, when he smiles at Changkyun, it’s playful and Changkyun once again feels like he missed something important happening right in front of him. “I don’t want to die with any regrets, y’know?” Minhyuk continues. “Even if the outcome is bad...Taking chances is all I’ve got.”

Changkyun swallows. The winter sun is high behind them, casting a glow over the snow on the ground, making it glisten in the light. “Taking chances means change. Some people don’t deal with that very well,” he says, in the end.

Minhyuk chuckles lightly. “That’s true,” he says softly, still smiling. He gets to his feet and lifts his hand up in a wave. “I gotta get to work. I’ll see you later?”

He’s already walking away before Changkyun can think of anything to say. He watches him go and wonders if this was one of those chances Minhyuk was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

Changkyun isn’t surprised when he comes home to find Hoseok and Hyungwon in his living room; mostly because it’s a regular occurrence for his friends to drop by and, well, the text message from Hyungwon half an hour ago letting him know that they were already there was a sign, too.

He slips out of his coat and shoes, untying his scarf. “I still want my key back,” he says as a greeting. “Technically, you broke in.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes while Hoseok opens his mouth to argue. “It’s not breaking in if I have a key－”

“Whatever,” Changkyun grins, plopping down on the couch next to Hyungwon. “It’s cool.” Immediately, his cat, who’d been playing on the carpet with the toys he’d bought a few days ago, perks up and abandons the toys to claw at Changkyun’s pant leg. Changkyun leans down, scratching him behind his ears and he meows happily.

“About that,” Hyungwon starts, watching him. “Why didn’t you tell us you got a cat?”

Changkyun smiles sheepishly at him. “Slipped my mind, I’m sorry.”

“What’s his name?” Hoseok asks, sitting on the floor and succeeding in his attempts to distract the cat with a plush mouse. They watch as he jumps up and down, following the toy with its eye.

Changkyun sighs. “Have you got any ideas?” he asks. “Because I’m lost.”

“Wonho,” Hoseok immediately answers, grinning cheekily as he reminds them of the nickname he went by in college. “It’s a cool name.”

“I’m not naming my cat Wonho,” Changkyun says. “Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon chuckles, nudging Hoseok with his foot to stop him from pouting. Hoseok swats it away, a smile tugging at his lips. “What’s the first thing that comes to your mind when you look at him?” Hyungwon asks.

Changkyun tilts his head to the right, watching as his cat abandons the plush mouse to crawl up Hoseok’s lap, eyeing the drawstrings of his hoodie. “Simba,” he says without thinking. “It was my favorite movie as a child.”

Hyungwon grins. “There you go.”

Hoseok laughs, cupping Simba gently and bringing him face to face. “You got a name,” he coos. “Your name is Simba and you’re the best cat on this planet.”

Simba touches Hoseok’s nose with his paw.

* * *

Kihyun stares at him, shoulders tucked up, face half hidden by his thick scarf. “I thought we left our outside breakfasts back at college when we graduated.”

Changkyun sends him a hopeful smile, holding out a cup of coffee. “Actually, it’s only outside coffee.”

Kihyun’s shoulders drop and he sits down next to him on the stairs of his apartment building, taking the cup. He holds it with both hands and takes a small sip, humming in pleasure. “Okay,” he says. “What’s up?”

“Do I need an excuse to hang out with my best friend?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun laughs, eyes crinkling by the corners. “You’re cute,” he says. “But you’re forgetting that I know you better than you know yourself.” He nudges Changkyun’s shoulder with his, smile softening. “Something’s bothering you,” he says quietly.

Changkyun grins wryly. “That obvious?” he asks.

Kihyun stays silent, watches him from the side, waiting for him to talk. Changkyun sighs. “I wanna ask him out,” he starts and doesn’t need to specify who he means. “But what if he says no?” The last part comes out mumbled, his cheeks turning red, and he’s suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“Well, then he’s dumb for saying no,” Kihyun replies easily.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Seriously, hyung.”

“I am serious!” Kihyun throws him a cheeky grin. “But I don’t think that’s going to happen. So, I think you should ask him out.”

“I’m not so sure,” Changkyun mumbles.

Kihyun narrows his eyes. “Are you still thinking about that asshole?”

Changkyun doesn’t need to ask who Kihyun’s talking about; there’s only one person who can change Kihyun’s mood that fast.

“You can stop calling him asshole,” Changkyun says. “Just call him by his name.”

“But he is an asshole,” Kihyun replies. “And I refuse to take his name into my mouth ever again.”

“So dramatic, hyung,” Changkyun grins but it drops off his face as memories from said person come to his mind. “I know Minhyuk wouldn’t ever do that,” he starts slowly. “But there’s still a small part in me afraid of that exact same thing happening again.”

“I know,” Kihyun says softly. “But Changkyun－” He takes a deep breath. “You got cheated on. That happened. And I still want to deck that asshole in his face. But you can’t let what happened last year ruin every new relationship of yours.”

Changkyun winces at Kihyun’s words, at the reminder of what happened. He’d tried desperately to forget all events from last year; the good times spent with his ex-boyfriend, before everything fell apart, before Changkyun found out he’d been cheating on him for the past four weeks, before he told him he’d never loved him in the first place. But since his feelings for Minhyuk became stronger, since Changkyun admitted to himself that he may like him a little more than he’d thought, doubt started spreading in him. That’s why he didn’t deal well with these new feelings, that’s why he sought out Kihyun’s advice; he needed someone to tell him that he was going to be okay, that he needed to start putting his trust in other people again.

“I don’t think Minhyuk is going to reject you when you ask him out,” Kihyun says. “I just have this feeling.”

Changkyun frowns at him. “You’ve never met him. How are you so sure?”

Kihyun shrugs. “Don’t know. But I’m always right, aren’t I?”

“Not always,” Changkyun mumbles, grinning when Kihyun turns to glare at him.

“Shut up,” Kihyun says, with no heat behind his voice. “Yes, I am.”

Changkyun places his now empty coffee cup on the stairs next to him and tilts his head up to look at the sky, grey clouds adorning it. It’s supposed to rain later and no one is excited for it; the roads will ice over, traffic will be delayed again. But, according to the weather forecast, snow will follow and a white Christmas is to be expected. Changkyun’s thoughts travel to the holiday only a week away.

“What are your plans for Christmas?” he asks.

“Don’t remind me,” Kihyun groans. “It starts off with visiting my mom and her new boyfriend, then visiting my dad, his wife, and the triplets, and Yoongi’s parents are divorced, too, so we’re gonna do the same thing over again.”

“Sucks to be you,” Changkyun comments and grins when Kihyun swats at his shoulder half-heartedly. “Next year, just go on vacation,” Changkyun continues. “Follow my parents’ example: they’re in Israel this year.”

Kihyun frowns. “Again? Didn’t they spend the summer there already?”

Changkyun shrugs. “That’s where they met, so.”

“So, you’re not going home,” Kihyun mumbles to himself.” Then, he perks up. “Hey, just say the word and I’ll stay here with you. So will Yoongi.”

Changkyun bites back a grin. “I think,” he says. “I will spend the holidays with Hoseok and Hyungwon. Nice try, though.”

Kihyun grumbles under his breath, then gets to his feet. “I gotta get to work,” he says. “And Changkyun?”

Changkyun hums in reply, glancing up at him.

Kihyun’s smile is soft. “Minhyuk makes you happy. Hold on to that happiness.”

* * *

_Hold on to that happiness._

Kihyun wasn’t lying when he said he knew Changkyun better than he knew himself; throughout their childhood Kihyun always knew what Changkyun was feeling, if he was lying, if he was hiding something. As kids, it had infuriated Changkyun, but as they grew up, as Changkyun started hiding his true feelings in fears of being a burden...it was nice to have his best friend looking out for him.

With Kihyun’s words from earlier still in his mind, he gathers up the courage to push open the door to the coffee shop.

It’s still early, a few college students occupying some tables, and Changkyun doesn’t have much time, has to get to work soon, but he knows if he doesn’t ask Minhyuk today, he will never do it.

“Hey, hyung,” Changkyun says after he’s stopped up to the counter and Hyunwoo looks up, a smile forming on his face, his eyes crinkling by the corners.

“Changkyun, good morning,” he says. And, before Changkyun can ask about Minhyuk’s whereabouts, continues, “Did Minhyuk call you?”

Changkyun blinks at him. “No,” he says slowly. “We haven’t talked since Sunday. Why?”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo’s eyebrows furrow. “He said he wanted to call you. He went back home early for the holidays and he’ll be back after New Year’s.” He sends him a small, reassuring smile. “He’s probably going to call you tonight.”

Changkyun’s mouth feels dry all of sudden. He musters a small smile. “That’s okay. Thanks for telling me.” Ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut, he grabs his wallet. “Can I get a black coffee, please?”

* * *

“Never develop feelings for anyone, Simba,” Changkyun tells his cat later that night while sitting on the kitchen floor, with his back leaned against the counter. Simba is ignoring him and happily munching on his bowl of food.

“Never fall in love,” Changkyun continues and he leans his head back, staring at the bright kitchen light. “Especially not when you have commitment issues and a deep fear of letting people in which can all lead back to your cheating ex-boyfriend.”

He squints against the light. “Don’t be as dramatic as me either,” he says and focuses his gaze back on his cat. “Right, Simba?” Changkyun strokes his fur and Simba blinks up at him, unimpressed, as if to say _please let me go back to my dinner_. Changkyun lets him, watches as Simba turns back to his bowl; a white ceramic bowl, decorated with various, colorful prints of cat paws, and on the front _World’s Best Cat_ printed on. Next to that phrase sits a little sticker of Simba from _Lion King_. An early Christmas present, courtesy of Yoongi; later, Kihyun had pulled him aside and told him ‘early Christmas present’ was just an excuse for Yoongi to a) visit Simba again, and to b) give him the bowl because he didn’t want to wait until after the holidays.

“Maybe Kihyun will let Yoongi have his own cat soon,” Changkyun mumbles absently. “Kihyun’s always wanted a dog, though. Knowing them, they’re just gonna get both and talk about them as if they’re real children.”

Changkyun stares at Simba. “Why am I talking to you as if you can actually reply to me?”

He closes his eyes, tries to will himself to get up and maybe call it an early night, see if he can fall asleep, when his back pocket vibrates. With his eyes still closed, he grabs his phone and slides his thumb over the screen, without checking the caller ID.

“Hello?” he mumbles, getting interrupted by a yawn.

A chuckle comes over the line. “Bad time?” the person asks, voice light and teasing.

Changkyun’s eyes fly open and he straightens himself up, startling Simba in the process who stares at him indignantly. “No, not a bad time at all,” Changkyun says and, at the same time, holds his hand out for Simba, tries to get him to calm down.

Minhyuk laughs again. “Maybe you should sleep,” he says.

“I’m fine.” Changkyun can’t help the smile forming on his face. “It’s all good.”

“If you say so.” Changkyun can’t see him, but he’s sure Minhyuk’s smiling too. “Hi.”

Changkyun bites his lip; grinning stupidly. “Hi.”

“I’m sorry for just disappearing like that,” Minhyuk says. “I wanted to tell you I was leaving but it was all very sudden.”

“No, it’s fine,” Changkyun reassures him. “Don’t worry. Hyunwoo hyung told me you went home early to visit your family.”

Minhyuk hums over the line. “Usually, I’m excited to see my family again but this year,” He breaks off, coughing a little. “I don’t know,” he says. “I didn’t want to leave the city.”

Changkyun leans his head against counter and, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Simba coming up to him, rubbing his head against his ankle. Changkyun holds his palm out and lets Simba nuzzle it. He grins lightly. “What changed your mind?”

Minhyuk’s answer comes fast, and unexpected. “You.”

Changkyun’s smile, if possible, widens even more.

* * *

It’s another Sunday morning breakfast when Hoseok suddenly breaks the comfortable silence around them, making Changkyun choke on his coffee with just two words.

“Marry me,” Hoseok says out of nowhere and Changkyun, in the middle of taking a sip of his coffee, inhales sharply and burns his tongue.

He coughs, slapping himself on the chest, before turning his wide-eyed gaze to Hoseok who’s staring intently at the counter. “What?” Changkyun asks out of breath, ignoring his scalding tongue in favor of sending a _what the fuck_ look at Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn’t notice any of Changkyun’s incredulous glares. “Will you marry me?” he asks and all Changkyun can think is _Hyungwon is going to kill me._

“Hoseok hyung,” Changkyun starts slowly. “You do know you’re in a relationship with Hyungwon and that I’m currently pining after some unavailable guy?”

Apparently, those words were needed to snap Hoseok out of his daze. “What?” he asks, looking up at Changkyun. “Minhyuk isn’t unavailable. Go for it!”

Changkyun blinks. “Hoseok hyung,” he starts slowly. “What the fuck was that about?”

Hoseok opens his mouth, then closes it again. He blinks at Changkyun. “I didn’t say anything weird, did I?”

“Well,” Changkyun says. “You asked me to marry you. I feel flattered, but－” He grins, shrugging. He’s just teasing Hoseok at this point. “I thought you were in a loving relationship with Hyungwon.”

Hoseok turns red. “I am!” he protests. “Brat,” he mumbles right after, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Changkyun bites back a laugh.

“So,” he starts. “You wanna propose to Hyungwon?”

Hoseok stays silent, the tips of his ears turning red, the only indicator that he’d heard Changkyun. “Yes, no, maybe so,” he eventually mumbles.

“Then, go for it.”

Hoseok looks up at him, wide-eyed. “You think I should?”

“Of course,” Changkyun immediately replies, the _duh_ implied. “Have you been thinking about this for long?”

“A while. But I don’t know if now is a good time,” Hoseok says, his shoulders slumping a little.

As if sensing Hoseok’s inner discomfort, Simba meows from the floor and Hoseok wastes no time in picking him up and setting him on his lap, scratching him behind his ears. Changkyun doesn’t even have the heart to warm him not to let Simba near the food on the counter.

“What’s holding you back?” he asks softly.

Hoseok shrugs. “I guess I’m just scared,” he admits. “I’ve been thinking of proposing on his birthday.”

Changkyun smiles. “Good idea.”

Hoseok glances up at him, his smile small but hopeful.

* * *

A familiar sounding rookie girl-group is playing over the speakers two days later when Changkyun and Hoseok step into the coffee shop, shopping bags dangling from their arms.

Jooheon greets them after they’ve sat down on a couch in the corner, glancing at their bags. “Fun shopping trip?” he asks, then lifts his gaze up to look outside. “In this weather?” The snow is still falling outside; the same snow which Changkyun is still brushing out of his hair.

“Christmas shopping,” he answers absently and finally sits down next to Hoseok, free of his winter coat and scarf.

Jooheon raises his eyebrows at them. “Christmas is...in two days.”

Changkyun glances around the shop; at the hung-up fairy lights above the counter, the ornaments and tinsel hanging from the windows and staircase, the fake snow pasted onto the huge window looking over the street, candles sitting in the windowsills. “I wouldn’t have guessed,” he deadpans.

Jooheon grins at him, sticking his tongue out. “No, seriously,” he says. “You really waited with your Christmas shopping this year, huh?”

“It’s all his fault,” Changkyun nods over to Hoseok who’s smiling sheepishly. “He called me in a panic. Turns out he forgot to buy presents for everyone. Even me. He made me wait at the food court while he was buying my present.”

“And Simba’s,” Hoseok cuts in.

Changkyun stares at him. “You bought a present for Simba?”

Hoseok stares back, not saying anything, but the look on his face is enough. Changkyun sighs. “I didn’t forget,” Hoseok says. “I invested my savings into something very important, so I had to wait for paycheck to arrive before I could go Christmas shopping. It just so happened to be two days before the holiday. Don’t blame me.”

Jooheon tilts his head quizzically. “Did you even find anything?” he questions. “Aren’t all the stores totally empty now?”

“Oh, I found fantastic things,” Hoseok grins at him. “You guys just have to wait a little more to find out what they are.”

Jooheon gasps. “I’m getting a present too?” he asks, mouth falling open.

“Obviously,” Hoseok says. “You, Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk.”

Jooheon’s smile takes over his entire face, his dimples prominent. “You’re an angel, Hoseok hyung. Your drink is on the house today. Changkyun,” Jooheon turns to face him, stopping momentarily. “Yours too because I like you. The usual?”

After their nods, he walks, no, practically skips over to the counter. Hoseok watches him go with a light chuckle.

“Something very important,” Changkyun repeats Hoseok’s words and turns to face him. “Is it what I think it is?”

Hoseok grins, scratching his neck. “What do you think it is?”

“What we talked about on Sunday.”

Hoseok shrugs, leaning back on the couch. “Maybe,” he says, trailing off.

Changkyun laughs. “So, you’re really doing this?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Hoseok answers, voice soft. “Yeah, I am.”

* * *

“Aw, c’mon,” Minhyuk whines over the phone that same night after Changkyun’s told him about his day. “I have to wait an entire week to get Hoseok hyung’s present, this isn’t fair.”

Changkyun bites his cheek to keep himself from laughing. “That makes it more exciting, doesn’t it?”

“Not really,” Minhyuk grumbles. “I love presents and I am also a very curious person. I’m dying over here.”

“You’ll live,” Changkyun says. “Now you have something to look forward to when you come back.”

“Oh, I already have that. You.”

Changkyun’s fingers around his phone tighten and he holds his breath. Minhyuk doesn’t know what kinda effect he’s got on Changkyun, has no idea how these little words can make him feel hot all over, can make his heart beat faster.

“And I’m excited for our ice-skating lessons,” Minhyuk continues. Changkyun snaps himself out of his daze, shakes his head to calm himself down. “Have you been to the rink lately?”

“No,” Changkyun says. “Feels weird going there without you.”

“I know how you feel,” Minhyuk says, laughing softly. “I went to the ice rink today with my little cousins but it didn’t feel right. Like something was missing.”

 _You were missing_. The words are unspoken and yet Changkyun can hear them, loud and clear. He glances out of the window, at the dark sky, at the snowflakes falling and decorating the street, the lamp posts, and wonders if Minhyuk’s thinking of him the same way Changkyun is thinking of him.

 

 

 

Hours later, when he gets ready for bed and checks his phone to see one new message from Minhyuk, he knows his question from earlier is answered.

 

**(11:23 PM)**

_I miss you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i predicted blue-haired minhyuk with this fic
> 
> also!! i'm really sorry that most of the scenes are so short, i really struggled with this chapter ;; i still hope you enjoyed this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that this chapter will feature some texting so changkyun's messages will be in normal font and minhyuk's will be in italics

The ringing of his phone from somewhere in the apartment makes Changkyun look up in confusion, fingers hovering over his keyboard.

Best case scenario, it's his mom and he can just call her back later.

Worst case, it's Kihyun and he’ll bombard him with calls until Changkyun picks up and Kihyun will immediately be able to tell that he'd been working.

The ringing stops. It doesn't start off again so Changkyun slips his headphones on and turns back to his computer.

 

 

It’s three hours later when he finally checks his phone, settling himself down in his bed. His hand absently strokes over Simba’s fur who had been sleeping contently. What he sees on his lock screen makes his gut twist; it wasn't his mother, nor Kihyun.

One missed call from Minhyuk.

Glancing at the time, Changkyun slides open the notification and brings the phone up to his ear, biting his lip with bated breath.

Minhyuk picks up four rings later. “‘Lo?”

Changkyun winces at the sleepy voice. “Sorry,” he says. “Did I wake you?”

There's some rustling on the other end of the line and when Minhyuk’s voice comes back, he sounds more alert. “No, it's fine.” The sound of a door shutting. “I just fell asleep in front of the TV. It's a good thing you called when you did.”

“If you say so.” Changkyun’s still worrying on his lower lip. “Sorry for not answering earlier.”

A soft laugh. “That's alright. Just figured you were busy.”

Changkyun draws his legs up, the blanket pooling around his feet. “Yeah, I was working.”

A pause, then, “On Christmas?” Minhyuk asks, tone incredulous. “Really?”

“Well, it’s not Christmas anymore,” Changkyun replies, reminding the other that it was past midnight already, the date on his phone displaying _Wednesday, 27. December_.

Minhyuk huffs. “It’s still too late to be working. Was it important?”

Changkyun’s eyes are fixated on the wall opposite him, but he’s not seeing anything. “It calms me down,” he says slowly. “Music. It wasn’t anything important, what I did earlier, I just－” Rubbing a hand down his face, he sighs. “Sometimes my brain won’t shut up.” He laughs; short, degrading. “And it helps me. It’s quiet for a few hours, when I work.”

He’s afraid he’s said too much when Minhyuk doesn’t answer; afraid Minhyuk will not get it, will scoff, just like his ex-boyfriend did, will brush his worries away, with a dismissive roll of his eyes.

“I get that,” Minhyuk says quietly. Changkyun immediately relaxes upon hearing these words, his shoulders slumping. “But don’t overwork yourself, okay? I don’t wanna come back and find out you collapsed again.”

Changkyun smiles; it’s almost one in the morning, his bedroom is only illuminated by the floor lamp in the corner, and it’s a little cold in his apartment; but Minhyuk’s voice makes him think that, in the long run, he’s gonna be okay.

* * *

(09:12 AM)

_i love my little cousins to death dnt get me wrong but if i have to watch frozen one more time_

 

(09:15 AM)

It’s 9am and you’re watching frozen?

 

(09:16 AM)

_i cant say no :(_

 

(09:40 AM)

_well at least i know all the words to almost every song_

 

(09:42 AM)

Is that good or bad

 

(09:44 AM)

_honestly i cant tell_

 

 

(01:04 AM)

_kyun_

_do you wanna build a snowman_

 

(01:10 AM)

Go to sleep

 

(01:11 AM)

_:( :( :(_

_good night <3 <3 <3 _

* * *

(08:44 AM)

_WE’RE WATCHING MOANA_

 

(08:45 AM)

_I LOVE MOANA_

 

(09:04 AM)

I wanna live in a world where I can watch Disney movies every morning

 

(09:05 AM)

_whats stopping u_

 

(09:06 AM)

Good question

Honestly? Nothing

 

(09:07 AM)

_have i corrupted u are u gonna watch disney movies every morning now_

 

(09:09 AM)

I’m tempted

At the least I wanna show Simba the lion king

Want him to meet his namesake

 

(09:12 AM)

_nooooo we have to do it together so u gotta wait until i come back_

_i still need to meet him :(_

_at least ur sending me pictures of him_

 

(09:13 AM)

Pictures don’t do him justice

 

(09:14 AM)

_he’s more beautiful when u see him in real life?_

 

(09:16 AM)

Definitely

More majestic

When he ignores you in favor of eating his dinner? The hurt over video is nothing compared to the hurt you feel in person

 

(09:17 AM)

_poor u_

_he loves his food doesnt he_

 

(09:18 AM)

Oh yeah

Shouldn’t you be watching moana with your cousins?

 

(09:19 AM)

_are u tired of me_

 

(09:20 AM)

Never

 

(09:21 AM)

_good because i’m gonna livetext u the movie_

_ <3 _

* * *

“What’s your favorite movie?”

Changkyun grins at the question, leaning back in his chair. His studio at the company isn’t that big; it’s just big enough to fit in his equipment, his desk and computer, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Technically, he’s supposed to come back to work on the 8th of January, not on the 31st of December; but he needed a change of scene and his superior trusted him enough for a key to their building－and said superior was in the office down the hall, too. They were alike in a lot of ways.

“Favorite movie in general,” Changkyun starts, gaze sweeping over the assortment of pictures he’s got hung up above his desk. “Or favorite Disney movie?”

Minhyuk grumbles over the line. “Caught me. I didn’t want to outright ask you, considering all our conversations recently have been about Disney movies...but, yeah, what’s your favorite Disney movie?”

Changkyun laughs, tilting his head back. “The Lion King,” he says. “I’ve loved it since I was a kid. What’s yours?”

“Should’ve known,” Minhyuk says and Changkyun can picture his smile in his head, teasing and beautiful, his eyes gleaming. “That’s why you named your cat Simba.”

“I could’ve just named him that because I like the name,” Changkyun says, suppressing a laugh when Minhyuk _nuh-huh’s_.

“I know you, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk replies. “There was a reason you chose that name.”

“You know me,” Changkyun repeats, a soft smile gracing his face. “Do you?”

“‘Course I do,” Minhyuk says. “Obviously, I don’t know everything about you or your entire life story...but I know you. Does that make sense?” Minhyuk laughs. “I feel stupid now.”

“Don’t,” Changkyun murmurs. “It makes sense.”

Minhyuk’s smile is evident over the line. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun feels like a high school kid with a crush; feels like he’s in his bedroom while his parents are downstairs, talking on the phone to the person he likes. Minhyuk has that effect on him.

A different voice, a girl’s one, reaches Changkyun’s ears; it’s distant but Changkyun can still understand the words. “Did you see that, MinMin? Did you?”

Minhyuk’s soft chuckle. “I did, Hyeon. You did very well. You’re gonna have to teach me how to do that later.”

“Of course I will!”

“Now, go back to your mom. And make sure your brother doesn’t fall again.”

Minhyuk’s voice comes back. “Sorry about that. She showed me her new trick. A cute little spin on the ice.”

“That’s fine,” Changkyun says, then adds, teasingly, “MinMin?”

Minhyuk groans. “That’s their nickname for me. It started when they were little and couldn’t properly pronounce my name and it just stuck.”

“It’s cute,” Changkyun says. His cheeks heat up; he’s never been this forward, but he guesses that was another side effect of falling for Minhyuk.

“They’re good kids,” Minhyuk says and Changkyun can hear the love in his voice. “I adore them. It was nice to spend some time with them again.”

“You would’ve been a good elementary teacher,” Changkyun says without thinking. “You’re great with kids.”

Minhyuk falls silent and Changkyun, belatedly, realizes what he said. “I－” he starts but gets cut off by Minhyuk.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk’s voice is soft. The distinct yelling of the children playng is still audible in the background. “That means a lot to me.”

They stay like that for a while; not talking, not interrupting the silence, both lost in their own thoughts, finding comfort in each other despite being miles apart.

* * *

“It was a disaster,” is the first thing Kihyun says as soon as he opens the door for Changkyun. “I’m never going back there.”

Changkyun raises his brows and steps into the apartment, shrugging his coat and shoes off. The slippers, which Kihyun had bought him years ago for him to use whenever he visited, sit by the shoe rack and he slips into them.

“Was it really that bad?” Changkyun asks as he follows Kihyun into the kitchen where a half empty wine glass sits on the counter. Judging by the red color around Kihyun’s neck, this isn't his first glass.

Kihyun snorts. “It was stressful,” he says, pouring a glass for Changkyun. “And my dad was the worst. Do you know how many times he hinted that he wanted me and Yoongi to get married?”

“Too many times,” Yoongi pipes up, strolling into the kitchen. He nods at Changkyun and leans against the counter, his eyes falling on the glass in Kihyun’s hand.

“Slow down with that,” he says.

“But I’m pissed,” Kihyun answers but sets the glass down anyway. He rubs a hand down his face. “After his failed marriage with my mom, he suddenly thinks he's some kind of relationship expert,” he grumbles. “And look, I get it, sure he can feel good about his new marriage and his kids, but lecturing _me_ on _my_ relationship?”

Changkyun watches silently as Kihyun’s hand reflexively reaches for his wine glass, but meets only air. Yoongi, now sipping on Kihyun’s wine, raises his eyebrows.

Kihyun sighs. “He said he wanted grandchildren,” he says, tired. “Which I do not get at all. ‘I’m not getting any younger, Ki’, well, sorry, but you literally had triplets at the age of 56, you don't look like your kids’ father, you look like their grandfather, so why are you putting pressure on me to have kids?”

Kihyun, always needing to vent when he was feeling mad, continues, “And the triplets! You know, I love kids, and they’re my half siblings which I still can’t wrap my head around because they're six years old and I am 26, but whatever I guess－” Kihyun takes a deep breath. “They're demons. They're little angels in front of their parents but as soon as they're alone－” Kihyun breaks off, pointing at Yoongi.

“They bit him!” he exclaims. “Little demons bit Yoongi.”

Changkyun stares at him, then Yoongi. “They bit you?” he asks incredulously.

Yoongi nods, a dark look on his face. “The girl bit my finger, while the boys bit my arms.” He runs a hand down his left arm. “I still have the scars,” he mumbles. “And I’m with Ki on this one. No six year olds should have teeth this sharp. They’re demons.”

Kihyun looks at Changkyun as if to say _told you so._

“How’s your mom?” Changkyun asks, in hopes of changing the topic.

Kihyun sighs. “She’s doing good. Misses you. She asked me if you were seeing anyone and I said maybe,” Kihyun trails off, grinning up at Changkyun. “Did you ask him?”

Yoongi watches them with wide eyes. “Why am I out of the loop?” he asks. “Ask who what?”

Changkyun rolls his eyes at Kihyun. “Didn’t have a chance to. He went home for the holidays.”

Yoongi blinks. “The guy you’ve met a couple weeks ago?”

Not answering Yoongi’s question, Kihyun says to Changkyun, “When’s he coming back?”

Shrugging, Changkyun says, “Don’t know yet.”

Yoongi whines, “You guys know I hate being out of the loop.”

* * *

(10:46 PM)

You never told me what your favorite Disney movie was

 

(10:47 PM)

_YOURE RIGHT_

_how could i forget!!!_

_guess_

 

(10:49 PM)

Oh my god

Seriously

 

(10:50 PM)

_:D_

 

(10:50 PM)

Frozen

 

(10:53 PM)

_:0_

_i hope ur being sarcastic right now_

 

(10:55 PM)

Very

 

(10:57 PM)

_GOOD_

_i liked it_

_at first_

_but watching it five days in a row? no thanks_

_the songs r catchy_

_what's ur next guess_

 

(10:59 PM)

Moana?

 

(10:59 PM)

_a good movie!! not my favorite_

 

(11:01 PM)

Bambi?

 

(11:02 PM)

_ohhhh u went straight to the classics_

_fun fact i watched bambi only once in my life_

_i can't watch it again because i'll start bawling like a baby_

 

(11:04 PM)

Sounds….not fun

So we’re watching Bambi when u get back

 

(11:05 PM)

_MEANIE_

_am i attractive to u with tears and snot running down my face_

 

(11:06 PM)

When you put it that way..

Bambi or frozen

 

(11:07 PM)

_meanie kyunie_

 

(11:11 PM)

**[image attached]**

 

(11:12 PM)

_OHHHHHH_

_you think sending me a picture of simba is gonna make me forgive u_

 

(11:13 PM)

I know it did

 

(11:14 PM)

_Yeah_

 

(11:16 PM)

I really liked the jungle book too

 

(11:17 PM)

_Yes!! good movie_

 

(11:18 PM)

…..not your favorite though

 

(11:19 PM)

_:^)_

 

(11:21 PM)

The fox and the hound?

Ok that was a movie that I cried a lot at

 

(11:22 PM)

_same :( why are disney movies so sad_

_a hint: it's one with singing_

 

(11:23 PM)

That's…almost every movie

 

(11:24 PM)

_oops_

 

(11:25 PM)

Lee Minhyuk

 

(11:27 PM)

_ohh we bringing out the capitalization of the name huh_

_Im Changkyun_

 

(11:29 PM)

ALADDIN

 

(11:31 PM)

_yes_

 

(11:32 PM)

Really?

 

(11:33 PM)

_no_

 

(11:33 PM)

:0

 

(11:34 PM)

_!!! i got u to use an emoticon hallelujah_

 

(11:35 PM)

I give up

 

(11:36 PM)

_nooooooo!!!!!_

 

Changkyun blinks in surprise when his phone flashes with an incoming call. Seeing it’s from Minhyuk, a smile forms on his face, before he answers.

As soon as he puts his phone to his ear, Minhyuk’s voice reaches him. “Okay, I’ll tell you.”

Changkyun laughs quietly. “That’s not fun, is it?” He carefully gets off his bed and walks into the hall, flicking the light on. “I thought I was supposed to guess?”

“Then, guess,” Minhyuk says and Changkyun bites back another laugh, settling himself on the couch. His feet hit one of Simba’s toys and he watches as it falls to the floor with a squeak.

“The Lion King,” he says as soon as the thought pops into his mind.

Minhyuk’s laugh over the phone sounds different than in person; Changkyun doesn’t know if it’s the late hour but he finds himself missing Minhyuk, longs for his presence, the warmth he brings. “I love that movie,” Minhyuk says. “It’s wonderful. Not my favorite, though.”

Changkyun grins up at the ceiling. “Don’t tell me you actually don’t have a favorite movie because you can’t choose.”

“That’d be unfair of me,” Minhyuk replies, a playful tone to his voice. “Don’t worry, I actually have a favorite one.”

“Okay.” Changkyun bites his lip, in thought. “Can I get a hint?” he asks.

Minhyuk hums. “It came out after The Lion King.”

“That’s still over 20 years of movies,” Changkyun says, grinning when he hears Minhyuk laugh. “That doesn’t help me much.”

“It came out in the nineties,” Minhyuk replies. “But that’s the last hint I’m gonna give you.”

“In all honesty, I don't have every Disney movie from the nineties memorized.”

There is something about Minhyuk’s laugh which draws him right in; it puts a smile on Changkyun’s face every time. He knows, at this point, he's probably too far gone, but when Minhyuk’s laugh reaches his ears－bright, happy, so earnest in and of itself－Changkyun finds he doesn't care.

“Hercules,” Minhyuk says. “I don't really know why it's my favorite. It just is, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun murmurs, remembering the days when he was little and only wanted to watch The Lion King; had even managed to make Kihyun get sick of the movie by how many times they’d watched it in their childhood. “I know.”

Minhyuk’s chuckle comes over the line. “Tell me a secret,” he says, then.

Changkyun pauses. “A secret?”

“Yeah. I wanna－I wanna get to know you.” If Changkyun is hearing right, then Minhyuk sounds bashful, almost shy. He smiles.

“Okay,” he says. “A secret.”

“A secret for a secret,” Minhyuk replies and Changkyun gets reminded of a Sunday that they'd spent together, which feels like a lifetime ago, but in reality only a few weeks. _A story for a story,_ Changkyun had said back then, after Minhyuk’s implied it, and Changkyun realizes that he knows almost nothing of a Minhyuk.

He doesn't know if it's the late night hour giving him courage but Changkyun finds himself saying, “I got cheated on in my last relationship.”

Minhyuk’s breath hitches.

“I’m not telling you this to get pity, or anything,” Changkyun rushes out. “It's not really a secret, I suppose. I mean－my friends know. But I want you to know too. Because－I trust you.”

“Thanks,” Minhyuk says, voice quiet. “Thanks for telling me.”

Changkyun breathes out. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I－I made this awkward.”

“No.” Minhyuk’s voice is soft, but firm. A reassurance. “No, you did not. My turn?”

Minhyuk hums in thought, something he does often, Changkyun’s realized; maybe a habit, and then Minhyuk’s saying, “I dropped out of college.”

 _Oh_. Changkyun stays quiet at this new information.

“That's why I always dodge the questions when you ask me about college,” Minhyuk continues. “But it's like you said－you deserve to know. I－I want you to know. Because I trust you.”

Changkyun swallows. “Thanks for trusting me,” he says.

Minhyuk laughs quietly. “If everything...you know, if everything had gone right, then I would have become an elementary teacher. I－I love kids, it's just,” Minhyuk breaks off, takes a breath. “I don't know.” A short laugh. “If things had gone right, then, yeah.”

Changkyun bites his lip. He wants to ask what had gone wrong, but a part of him somehow knows that Minhyuk will tell him on his own terms.

“My turn?” he asks instead and smiles in relief when Minhyuk laughs again, this time sounding more like himself.

It's probably the feeling Changkyun gets when he's sitting in his living room in the middle of the night like that, the feeling, the knowledge that these are things he can't say in broad daylight; maybe, it's Minhyuk’s laugh making his gut twist and chest grow warm; maybe, it's just Minhyuk, his presence on the other end of the line. “The day you went home,” Changkyun starts. “When I came into the shop and Hyunwoo hyung told me you left－I actually came in because I wanted to ask you out.”

“Oh.” If Changkyun hadn’t been listening attentively, he would've missed Minhyuk’s breathy exhale.

“I’m coming back in four days,” Minhyuk says. “I’m coming back earlier than planned.”

“Why’s that?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk’s next words are teasing, but it doesn’t sound as confident as usual. “I think you know why, Kyun.” He pauses, clears his throat. “So, when I come back,” he says, smile evident in his voice. “You can ask me out, then.”

Changkyun’s heart is beating uncontrollably in his chest. His face feels hot. “Why can't I ask you now?”

Minhyuk tsks. “Because that's not romantic. It's more romantic when it's done face to face.”

“Sorry to disappoint but I’m not really the most romantic person,” Changkyun grins. “Romance flies right by me.”

“That’s okay,” Minhyuk laughs. “You’ve got me.”

 _Yeah,_  Changkyun thinks absently. _He’s got Minhyuk._


	7. Chapter 7

Changkyun blinks in surprise when he reaches his apartment building and sees Hoseok and Hyungwon stepping out of the building next to his.

Hoseok brightens when he sees him and waves. “Kyun!” he exclaims, throwing his arm over Changkyun’s shoulder when he reaches him. “Missed us?”

“I saw you yesterday,” Changkyun deadpans, making Hyungwon laugh. He nods to the apartment building. “You visiting a friend I don’t know about?” Gasping theatrically, he puts a hand over his chest. “Don’t tell me that you have other friends?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, while Hoseok just laughs. “Checking out our new apartment,” Hyungwon says, glancing fondly at Hoseok. “Well, hopefully.”

“Oh?” Changkyun raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you wanted to move.”

“It was Hoseok’s idea, actually,” Hyungwon says. “He wanted a bigger apartment.”

“We’ve been living in our flat now since our college days,” Hoseok pulls a face. “And the heater is broken and the landlord promised to fix it but that was two winters ago.”

“Gives us a reason to cuddle,” Hyungwon nudges him, waggling his eyebrows playfully, grinning when Hoseok’s face flushes.

“Yuck,” Changkyun says, interrupting them before it could escalate into another round ‘who can say the cheesiest pick-up lines without dying of embarrassment’. College really gave him four years worth of memories he’d rather forget.

“Anyways,” Hoseok clears his throat, trying to ignore Hyungwon’s cackling. “Mind if I say hello to Simba?” He smiles brightly.

Hyungwon sobers up and says, “He would’ve gone up anyway.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes at him. “Didn’t I ask for my key back?”

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Hoseok says and starts walking up to the building, yelling over his shoulder, “Simba misses me!”

“Does he?” Changkyun mumbles under his breath and Hyungwon laughs before linking their arms together, dragging him with him.

* * *

(07:07 PM)

_meet me at the ice rink?_

Changkyun blinks down at the message, at a loss. He didn’t know when Minhyuk was supposed to be back; when asked a few days ago, the other had simply said maybe after the weekend, but he hadn’t been sure. And now, two days after that conversation, Changkyun feels himself getting excited while reading Minhyuk’s text, realizing that he was back.

“Hey, kid.”

Changkyun almost drops his phone in surprise, cradling it close to his chest. He stares up at Yoongi, who had called him from the kitchen, trying very hard not to look like he wasn’t just smiling stupidly at his phone.

If Yoongi’s noticed, he lets it slide, a raised eyebrow the only indicator that he’s seen it. “Can I talk to you?” He tilts his head. “While Kihyun’s busy.”

“Uh,” Changkyun frowns. “Yeah, what’s up?” He follows Yoongi into the kitchen, out of habit glancing down the hallway where Kihyun had disappeared down a while ago when his father called him.

“You go back to work on Monday, right?” Yoongi asks, checking the food simmering silently on the stove before turning to look at Changkyun.

Changkyun nods. “I do, why do you ask?” He narrows at me. “Are you still worried over me?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, grinning. “I’m always worrying over you,” he says.

Changkyun huffs out a laugh. “You sound like Kihyun hyung.”

Yoongi lets the remark slide. “Ah, I gotta ask you something, though,” he says, rubbing his neck. “You were at work after Christmas.”

Changkyun’s face falls. “How did you－”

“Namjoon told me,” Yoongi says, smiling slightly.

“Right,” Changkyun mumbles. He forgot that Namjoon, his supervisor at work, was Yoongi’s close friend from college.

“I didn’t tell Kihyun,” Yoongi says, answering Changkyun’s unasked question. “I just－are you okay?”

Changkyun musters a small smile. “I am. I’m not gonna overwork myself, I promise.”

“You already said that once,” Yoongi replies. “Forgive me for being worried.”

“Hyung,” Changkyun whines. “You’re making me feel bad now.”

Yoongi laughs. “We’re just looking out for you, Kyun.”

Changkyun smiles down at his hands. “Things have changed,” he says slowly, calculating his words carefully. “I don’t know what things exactly, but－” He swallows. “Things changed. I’ve changed.”

He’s lying; he knows exactly what’s changed and the answer to that is a text he received ten minutes ago, from the very person who’s changed his life in just a matter of a few months.

“I’m glad,” Yoongi says softly. “And you’re not staying for dinner, are you?”

Changkyun stares at him, eyes wide. “Uh,” he starts, swallowing.

Yoongi grins. “You’re a bit obvious, Changkyun,” he says. “Just a tiny bit. Go, if you want. I’ll tell Kihyun you had to leave.”

Changkyun laughs. “Thanks, hyung. Tell him I’m sorry.” Yoongi follows him out into the hallway, watching as he puts his coat and shoes on, grabbing his scarf. “You can have a nice night in, just the two of you,” Changkyun grins, turning to him.

Yoongi shakes his head, smiling. “Have fun on your date,” he says teasingly.

Changkyun’s cheeks burn. “It’s not a date,” he says but he can’t keep the smile out of his voice when he says this.

* * *

Minhyuk tackles him into a hug as soon as he sees him, making them both stumble and almost lose their balance. Changkyun laughs into his neck, ignoring the curious stares they get, and tightens his hold on Minhyuk’s waist.

“I missed you,” Minhyuk says breathily when they pull away, smiling brightly. Changkyun’s heart jumps. “It’s so good to see you again.” He’s tucked up in a knitted scarf, hair hidden underneath a beanie, eyes crinkling by the corners as he smiles.

Changkyun’s sure his smile must mirror Minhyuk’s; he doesn’t care if he somehow looks head over heels in love, if he’s wearing his feelings on full display.

“C’mon,” Minhyuk takes his hand in his, already dragging him with him. “You got your skates with you?” he asks, throwing a quick glance over his shoulder at Changkyun’s bag.

The ice rink is almost deserted; only a few couples are still there, along with two little kids with their parents. Minhyuk only lets go of his hand to tie up his skates and waits for Changkyun, before interlacing their fingers again. Changkyun hides his smile in his scarf; it feels natural to hold Minhyuk’s hand, doesn’t feel weird like it did in the beginning with his ex-boyfriend. A lot of things feel natural with Minhyuk by his side.

“I meant it,” Minhyuk says when they’re on the ice. Minhyuk’s lazily skating next to him, carefully eyeing Changkyun. He feels braver, though, despite not having skated in two weeks. Maybe it’s got something to do with Minhyuk; he doesn’t know, nor does he care.

“What I said on the phone,” Minhyuk continues. He sends him a grin. “Skating without you doesn’t feel normal.”

Changkyun’s gaze is focused on his feet, careful not to trip, but he smiles. “I know,” he says softly. He doesn’t know if Minhyuk’s heard him, kids’ laughter echoing across the rink, but judging Minhyuk slightly tightening the grip on his fingers, he did hear.

“Look at that,” Minhyuk says, coming to a halt and looking up. “It’s snowing.”

Now that Minhyuk’s mentioned it, Changkyun becomes aware of his hair growing wet, the air growing colder. He moves his gaze from the snowflakes falling to Minhyuk who’s staring up at the sky, smiling like a kid who’s seeing snow for the first time, amazement sparkling in his eyes.

Going through life, Changkyun heard a lot about what falling in love felt like. His co-worker said falling in love for him felt like the world had tilted off its axis, he felt a monumental shift in time, he felt everything freeze for a moment. For Kihyun, falling in love felt like coming home after a long, tiring day. For Hoseok, it felt like being hit by a truck, like a car collision ahead with no warning signs. Jooheon said it felt natural, easy, something that was supposed to happen.

Falling in love meant giving your heart away, falling in love felt like a drug, felt like addiction.

For Changkyun, it was simple. For Changkyun, it felt like walking down the stairs and missing the last step and he felt a lurch in his stomach, the slight panic before he fell but caught himself in the end, gripping the railing, before forgetting about that small incident.

When Minhyuk looks up, watching the light snowfall, not caring in the slightest if his face got wet, Changkyun feels something tug in his chest, squeeze at his heart. He realizes that the process of falling in love with Minhyuk had started as soon as they’d met.

Minhyuk glances back down. “What?” he asks when he catches Changkyun staring. “What is it?”

“I really wanna kiss you,” Changkyun answers without any hesitation, keeping their gazes locked.  

If Minhyuk’s surprised, he doesn’t show it.

Changkyun continues, “This is gonna change things. And I don’t deal with change very well. I gotta work on that,” he laughs a little, almost self-mockingly. Minhyuk takes his hand, squeezing it softly.

Changkyun swallows. “But someone once said,” he bites down on his lip. “That life is about taking chances. Risks.” He looks up, meeting Minhyuk’s gaze, who’s looking the most serious Changkyun’s ever seen him. Changkyun can feel him stroking his thumb over the back of his hand.

Changkyun says softly, “You never know when the bus is coming.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen in surprise before he drops his gaze shortly and when he looks up again, there’s a soft smile curling around his lips. “What are you waiting for then?” he asks.

“Oh, I have to take the first step?” Changkyun asks and literal to his words takes a slow step forward, then another, until they’re sharing the same space.

Minhyuk grins. “You were the one saying you wanted to kiss me.”

“So, you don’t wanna kiss me?” Changkyun smiles teasingly.

With a quick shake of his head, Minhyuk’s hand comes up to rest around his waist. “That’s not what I said,” he murmurs, licking over his lips. “I wanna do a lot more than just kiss you.”

Changkyun’s eyes follow the movement. “What’re you waiting for then?” he echoes Minhyuk’s earlier words. Changkyun grins at Minhyuk’s chuckle and lets himself be pulled in, lets himself be kissed by Minhyuk on a cold January night, the snow falling around them.

He misses the last step and trips.

Minhyuk is there to catch him.

  


 

The rest of the night flies by like a blur; it’s past nine in the evening when they call it quits with ice skating for the day and leave the rink. They stopped with the actual skating two hours before that; after, they’ve just lazily skated some rounds, Minhyuk telling him everything about his cousins and what they got up to over the holidays, the conversation continuing as they make their way through the city, passing various cafés and eventually choosing a small bistro to sit at.

Changkyun listens attentively, not saying much, content to sit back and listen to Minhyuk talk animatedly, gesturing with his hands and almost knocking over his glass of hot chocolate.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk laughs, steadying his glass and wrapping his hands around it. “I got carried away.”

Changkyun shakes his head. “Don’t be,” he says softly. “It’s nice.”

“A story for a story, hm?” Minhyuk says and Changkyun bites back a laugh at his words.

Minhyuk drops his gaze to the table and clears his throat. He looks up, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “Does this count as a date?” he asks. His smile is shy.

Changkyun can’t keep the smile off his face. “If you want it to be,” he says slowly. “But I wanted to take you out.”

“Okay, can I say something embarrassing?” Minhyuk asks, looking a little anxious. “All the times we went to the ice rink...I kinda counted these as dates,” he says, smiling sheepishly. Then, he adds hurriedly, “If that sounds weird, then forget I said that and let’s focus on tonight－”

He falls silent when Changkyun tips his head back and laughs, and if Changkyun had looked, he would’ve seen the soft smile Minhyuk was looking at him with. “That’s fine,” Changkyun says, still chuckling. He clears his throat. “I, uhm－Me too, actually.”

“Good,” Minhyuk breathes out. “That’s good.”

Changkyun returns Minhyuk’s smile, feeling giddy. “Can I still ask you, though?” he asks.

“Yes,” Minhyuk says softly. “Please.”

Changkyun thinks his cheeks must start hurting soon, from smiling the whole evening through. “Do you wanna go out with me?” he asks, a hint of desperation still seeking into his tone despite knowing what Minhyuk’s answer is going to be like. “Friday night?”

Minhyuk’s reply is instant. “Friday sounds perfect.”

* * *

Kihyun and Hyungwon stand in front of his closet, both wearing matching frowns, as they mutter between themselves.

Changkyun watches from his spot on his bed. His eyes track Kihyun as he takes a black sweater out, holding it to the jeans that Hyungwon is holding and that’s when Changkyun cracks.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he says, hating how his voice grows quieter at the end.

Kihyun and Hyungwon turn to stare at him. “Of course you can,” Kihyun says immediately. “Don’t tell me you’re having first-date jitters.”

“Take a deep breath and calm down,” Hyungwon says.

“Easy for you to say, you both have been in relationships since college,” Changkyun replies. “I’m horrible at this whole dating stuff. If there’s a God of relationships, I’m pretty sure they hate me.”

“Oh, boy,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“I know what this is,” Kihyun sighs. “This is the freak-out you always have when something happens in your life. Remember your internship in college, when your dream company accepted you, and on the morning of your first day, you called me in a panic and declared that you were dropping out and moving to Europe?”

“Europe is nice,” Changkyun says feebly.

“When I started high school,” Kihyun continues, ignoring him. “You were scared that you were going to be all alone in middle school and spent the entire week before school started at my house because you were convinced we’d stop being friends.”

“That was a very reasonable fear,” Changkyun says.

Hyungwon laughs. “Cute.”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun says, sitting down next to him. “Remember what I told you a few weeks ago, when you said you wanted to ask him out?”

Changkyun nods silently. _Hold on to that happiness._ He hadn’t forgot.

“I know you’re afraid,” Kihyun says softly. “For reasons I can’t understand because they haven’t happened to me, so I can’t give you solid advice. But,” he nudges their shoulders together. “I know that he makes you happy. I haven’t met him yet but that fact alone makes him a great guy in my book.”

Changkyun smiles down at his hands.

“If it helps,” Hyungwon speaks up. “I’m pretty sure Minhyuk’s about as calm as you are.”

Changkyun furrows his brows at those words. “Why’s Minhyuk freaking out?”

Hyungwon laughs a little. “Changkyunnie, you don’t realize how much he actually likes you, huh?”

Changkyun swallows. Hearing those words makes him feel warm. “I had a vague idea?” he tries.

“Didn’t you already kiss you, though?” Kihyun asks. “You literally told us. This morning.”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out at him, grinning when Kihyun swats his arm. “I still don’t wanna say something embarrassing tonight and make him realize that ‘oh, you know what, this person is actually pretty weird’.”

He’s too slow to react when Kihyun flicks him on the head. “Don’t say that again,” Kihyun scolds him. “Don’t even think that again.”

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, rubbing his head.

“Tonight is gonna end with him going home with you,” Hyungwon grins. “I’m coming over for breakfast tomorrow and I’m going to see him in your kitchen, wearing your shirt. I’m calling it now.”

Kihyun laughs when Changkyun’s face turns red and pokes him in the cheek. “C’mon,” he tugs him up by his hand. “For that to happen, we need to pick you an outfit.”

* * *

“He’s a good guy, right?” Kihyun leans over to whisper to Hyungwon as they’re watching Changkyun fumble around the apartment, pocketing his keys and wallet and looking for Simba. Kihyun’s watching Changkyun with a worried look on his face. “After what happened last year...If the guy turns out to be an asshole, Yoongi won’t be able to hold me back to punch him in the face this time.”

“I’m with you on that one,” Hyungwon replies. “But you can trust me.” He glances at Kihyun, grinning. “After they met for the first time, Minhyuk bombarded me with texts varying from ‘fuck, fuck, he’s so cute’ to ‘is it too early to ask him to marry me?’”

Kihyun huffs out a laugh. “So, he really likes him?”

“Yeah,” Hyungwon says. “I actually talked to Hyunwoo hyung about this. He’s known Minhyuk since high school and,” Hyungwon hesitates. “Minhyuk’s had a couple of bad years behind him. Hyunwoo has never seen him as happy as he is when he’s with Changkyun.”

Kihyun’s about to reply when Changkyun’s voice calls out to them. “I look okay, right?” He’s standing by the door, wringing his hands anxiously. “I look like a presentable human being?” He glances down at his black jeans and cream sweater, the outfit coupled by one earring dangling from his right ear, his hair swept back to one side.

“More than okay,” Kihyun reassures him, rolling his eyes fondly at Changkyun’s words.

Hyungwon whistles lowly. “If I wasn’t dating Hoseok,” he trails off, sending him an obnoxious wink.

“Haha,” Changkyun says unimpressed, but the smile on his face is betraying him. “So, I’ll get going then,” he says and makes no move to actually leave.

Kihyun sighs. “Coat, scarf, open the door, close it behind you. You got this, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun nods quickly, turning around to shrug on his coat and throwing his scarf around his neck. He’s adjusting it when Simba meows from the floor, staring up at Changkyun.

Changkyun crouches down, scratching him behind his ears. “I’ll be back,” he says.

“Hopefully with company,” Kihyun calls out.

Hyungwon grimaces. “Please don’t do anything in front of Simba.”

Changkyun glares at them, straightening up. “I’m gonna leave now.”

“Good.” Hyungwon waves him off. “You really need to.”

* * *

Changkyun’s sure he’s never been this nervous before in his life. Sure, he was nervous when he did his internship in college, he was nervous when he started his current job, he was downright vibrating with anxiety when going out for the first time with his ex－

No. Changkyun shakes his head, trying to push back down every memory that’s trying to surface right now. He doesn’t need to think about his ex tonight, while he’s waiting for Minhyuk in front of the bistro they agreed on, when his nerves are frayed either way, thinking of the upcoming evening.

 _Minhyuk’s not that guy,_ he tells himself. Minhyuk makes him laugh, makes him happy, makes him wanna take risks. Minhyuk makes him feel things he’s told himself he never wanted to feel again; but then again, it’s Minhyuk－Minhyuk who came into his life unexpected, a whirlwind of bright laughs and blue hair and childish pouts and excited rambling.

_Hold on to that happiness._

Changkyun holds onto these words like a lifeline, while his anxiety is threatening to drown him.

And when he hears his name being called and looks up to see Minhyuk walking towards him, waving enthusiastically, it feels like coming up for air.

“Sorry,” are the first words Minhyuk says when he reaches him. “I would’ve been here earlier but I was kinda having a mild breakdown because I couldn’t find my favorite sweater and then Jooheon had to calm me down and I’m rambling like an idiot now－” He cuts himself off, grinning sheepishly. “Hi.”

Changkyun smiles. “Hey.”

And when Minhyuk smiles at him, he allows himself to feel again.

“This is nice,” Minhyuk says, after they’re seated at a window table in the small, but cozy restaurant, glancing around. His gaze falls on Changkyun. “You look nice,” he grins cheekily. “Never seen you with an earring before.” Biting his lip, he says, “It looks good.”

“I should wear it more often then,” Changkyun says without thinking, grinning when Minhyuk laughs.

“I like this side of you,” Minhyuk says. “I was actually super nervous earlier. What I said doesn’t even come close to what a mess I was. I think Jooheon was about to hit me with a pillow.”

Changkyun grins when he remembers his own worries from earlier. Hyungwon was right, after all.

“I wanted to look good,” Minhyuk continues, playing with his napkin. The bistro is busy tonight and so they’re free to talk for a while until a waiter gets to them. “I realized that you’ve only seen me in coffee stained clothes or thick winter coats. And I wanted to look good, in case we－” He breaks himself off, coughing, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I wanted to look good,” he says again.

“In case we?” Changkyun asks, smiling slightly. He’s pretty sure he knows what Minhyuk was about to say, but he still wants to hear it.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, laughing a little. He seems shy, but when he looks at Changkyun, he’s grinning boldly. “You know, in case we continue this date,” he shrugs lightly. “At your place?”

Changkyun takes his words back. With his heart almost skyrocketing out of his chest, he wasn’t ready to hear that.

Minhyuk grins at him, like he knows exactly what kinda effect he’s got on him.

They share a secret smile right before a waiter greets them.

* * *

 _My cat is getting more action than I am and this is_ my _date_ , Changkyun thinks sourly.

They went back to Changkyun’s apartment since Minhyuk’s words from earlier hinted that _something_ might happen－but Changkyun might have to wait for that something as he watches Minhyuk coo over his cat who’s snuggling himself up Minhyuk’s leg, purring contendly.

Changkyun’s right eye twitches.

“He’s adorable,” Minhyuk says, smiling up at Changkyun. “You were right.”

Changkyun frowns, taking a seat beside Minhyuk on the couch. “Right with what?,” he asks, watching as Simba stalks off, presumably miffed that Minhyuk stopped petting him.

Minhyuk grins. “He’s more adorable in real life.”

“Oh,” Changkyun says, acutely aware of Minhyuk closing the small distance between them so that their legs are pressed together. His voice dies off in his throat. “Yeah. That’s true.”

Minhyuk hums in reply, staring up at him from under his lashes. He trails his fingers over Changkyun’s thigh and spreads his palm out. “You know,” he starts, avoiding his gaze. “Normally I hate that first date awkwardness. It’s the end of the date and you don’t know if something’s going to happen－but why are we acting awkward?” He smiles up at Changkyun, soft and beautiful. “We’re friends. This isn’t any different than our usual hang-outs. Well,” Minhyuk tilts his head to the left. “There’s one difference.”

“Which is?” Changkyun asks slowly. Minhyuk’s fingers are still on his thigh and he feels like burning up.

Minhyuk smiles and it might look innocent to any outsiders－but Changkyun is close enough to see a certain type of _want_  in Minhyuk’s eyes which might be reflected in his own. Minhyuk opens his mouth, “Now I can kiss you as much as I want.”

 _Please do_ , Changkyun almost yells out but he refrains himself in the last second. Or, maybe not because according to Minhyuk’s small laugh he might’ve still whimpered these words but that doesn’t matter any more when Minhyuk is moving closer and his breath is hot on Changkyun’s skin and Changkyun can already smell the wine from their dinner on Minhyuk’s lips－

And right before their lips can touch, his cat decides to throw up on the carpet.

* * *

“I’m so sorry,” Changkyun blubbers, holding Simba in his arms who, after his small incident, seems content to cuddle up in his owners arms. “Had I know it wasn’t serious, I wouldn’t have panicked and made you drive us to the vet and－I’m so sorry.”

He can still remember his vet’s exasperated expression as she told him that his cat had just been eating too fast and that he was supposed to be more attentive about it in the future. Nothing as bad as Changkyun had imagined as he sprung up from the couch and had practically begged Minhyuk to drive them to the clinic, where his vet was still, thankfully, in her office. As he remembers his behavior, he inwardly winces. Then he remembers the mess that’s waiting upstairs for him and he winces even more.

Minhyuk laughs, holding up a hand to stop his talking. “Please,” he says, twirling his keys between his fingers. “You didn’t know if it was bad or not; you were worried, that’s normal.” He bends down slightly so he’s eye-level with Simba and scratches him behind his ears. “I’m just glad this little trooper is fine.”

Changkyun sighs. “Thanks again. Really. I’ll－I’ll make it up to you soon.”

Minhyuk grins at him. “I’d like that.” He straightens up, glancing back to his car. “So,” he starts. “I’ll call you?”

There’s no doubt that this date is ruined. No one wants to resume a date when it had been ruined by cat vomit. Changkyun nods, smiling tiredly. “Good night.”

When he gets back upstairs, he sighs at the mess on his carpet, then glances down at his cat who’s still snuggled up in his arms. “You’re really happy about this, aren’t you?” he mutters.

Simba blinks at him, then licks his palm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi
> 
> i'm sorry i don't really have an excuse for not updating in months other than my own lack of motivation and bad mental health but i didn't wanna leave this unfinished. i worked on this for hours and i was about to lose my mind sjfksg this is like. version number 6 i think??
> 
> anyways! this chapter is from minhyuks pov and some paragraphs are numbered u will see what that's about
> 
> again, i'm really sorry for the late update
> 
> mentioned character death in this chapter, it's not heavy, but just so you know

Minhyuk learns five things before he meets Changkyun.

(1.

It's okay to feel lost sometimes.

Graduation is nearing and Minhyuk doesn't know what to do; doesn't know if he wants to go to university and spend the next four years in school again; doesn't know if he's ready for it if he does decide to go.

He feels small, as he sits on at the edge of the pier, feet dangling in the water. Small, like he did when he was ten and accidentally broke his mother’s vase with his baseball and she'd scolded him; lost, like the time after he’d missed the last bus home after a concert; hopeless.

“This was your favorite spot as a child,” a voice comes from behind him and then his sister is sitting down cross-legged next to him. She sets something down, a brochure, between them, and he picks it up.

“What's that?” he asks, frowning.

“I found a university which is still accepting late applications.”

Minhyuk’s fingers tighten around the brochure. “I don't know if I want to－”

“I know,” Mina cuts him off. “But their program on children’s education sounds really good.”

Minhyuk raises his brows. “Children’s education,” he repeats.

Mina shrugs, staring out over the water. “I think it'd be good for you. You can still change your major to something else if you don't like it.” She looks at him, smiles slightly. “It's up to you. If you wanna stay at home, we’ll understand. We support you, Min.”

She gets up then, ruffles his hair, and Minhyuk is left alone with his thoughts and the brochure in his hands.

The next day, he sends off his application and doesn't feel as lost anymore.)

* * *

(09:03 AM)

Mind if i drop by during my lunch break?

(09:10 AM)

_Not at all <3 _

Minhyuk stares down at his phone, a small smile permanent on his face since Changkyun texted him almost ten minutes ago. He’d debated with himself on sending the heart, but figured he had no particular reason to be afraid. Their feelings were mutual, that was obvious, just the extent of those feelings－that was what frightened Minhyuk.

“－kie? Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk blinks in surprise and looks up to see Hyunwoo watching him, concern in his eyes. He hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring at his phone and smiles sheepishly, slipping it back into his pocket. “Sorry,” he says. “What were you saying?”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow, then clears his throat. “Nothing,” he says. “Just－are you okay?”

Minhyuk’s answer comes quick. “I’m fine, why－” But one glance at Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk’s shoulders slump. “I don’t know,” he says slowly. “I’m just thinking.”

Hyunwoo tilts his head, staying silent. Minhyuk swallows. “Do you think me and Changkyun are moving too fast?”

“What do you think?”

Minhyuk chuckles. “That’s not an answer,” he grins.

Hyunwoo huffs out a laugh, a faint smile on his face. “That’s not a question for me to be answered,” he says carefully. “Only you can answer it.”

Minhyuk sighs, glancing over his shoulder, across the shop. It’s a quiet morning which he’s thankful for. Leaning against the counter, his eyes fixate on a spot on the wall, to Hyunwoo’s right. “It’s my first serious relationship since－” He falls silent, the words burning in his throat.

“I know,” Hyunwoo says softly.

“I think I’m scared,” Minhyuk admits then, voice quiet.

“Of it not working out?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun’s laugh echoes through his mind. His small pout after their date, when they’d said goodbye. His lips on his as they’d kissed, soft and uncertain. _I just want it to be worth it_ , Minhyuk thinks.

“Minhyukie,” Hyunwoo starts, then falls silent, seemingly debating with himself. Minhyuk waits, watches him, until Hyunwoo says, “She’d want you to be happy.”

Minhyuk swallows. “I know,” he mumbles, averting his eyes. A memory slips into his mind, from a year ago, when Minhyuk couldn’t sleep more than two hours a night, uncertain if impulsively opening up a coffee shop was a good idea, uncertain about his future, and Hyunwoo had brought him tea and let him cry on his shoulder at three in the morning and said _She’d want you to be happy._ Now, Minhyuk smiles softly. “You haven’t said that in awhile,” he says and Hyunwoo smiles too, knowing what he meant.

“It’s the truth,” he says. “Sometimes you just need the reminder.”

* * *

Minhyuk’s restless in the following hours, looking up every time the door opens, expecting to see Changkyun. He’s disappointed each time, going back to work with a slight pout on his face, which Jooheon teases him about.

This time, though, when someone new enters, Minhyuk is met with another familiar face. Hyungwon is shaking stray snowflakes of his coat, while a new guy, unfamiliar to Minhyuk, is next to him. He’s shorter than Hyungwon, wearing a thick winter coat, his black hair a mess from the wind outside.

Minhyuk steps out from behind the counter, ready to greet them. Hyungwon nods at him from across the room and says something to his friend before they start making their way towards Minhyuk. When they get close enough, Minhyuk hears Hyungwon saying, “Don't interrogate him, yeah?” with the guy scoffing in response.

“Hey, Minhyuk,” Hyungwon greets him, nodding towards his friend. “This is Kihyun.”

Minhyuk immediately recognizes the name－Kihyun, Changkyun’s best friend from childhood, and he can’t help the surprised _oh_ that slips from his mouth.

Kihyun narrows his eyes at that, frowning. “You know me,” he says and Hyungwon rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath. “He does!” Kihyun says to him. “Did you talk to him about me?”

“Why would I?” Hyungwon retorts.

Minhyuk speaks up before Kihyun can reply, deciding that he shouldn’t piss off Changkyun’s best friend on their first meeting, and says, “I know about you through Changkyun.”

Kihyun’s posture changes immediately; his shoulders relax, his frown disappeares, and there’s a faint look of surprise on his face. “Oh?” he asks and Minhyuk tries to stifle a laugh when noticing how Kihyun tries not to preen. “He talks about me?”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Hyungwon mumbles and Kihyun turns to him, scowl on his face.

“How about you sit down and I’ll get you some coffee?” Minhyuk asks, trying to diffuse the situation. It works, because Hyungwon tugs at Kihyun’s elbow, indicating to follow him, and Minhyuk waits until they’ve sat down at a corner table before going back to the counter.

“Minhyuk?” asks Hyungwon, after Minhyuk’s sat down at their table with their respective drinks, telling Jooheon he was taking a short break. Minhyuk hums in reply. Hyungwon continues, “Can you tell Kihyun that you met Changkyun through me?”

Minhyuk halts at the unexpected question, blinking up in surprise. Hyungwon’s watching Kihyun, grinning faintly, and Kihyun looks vaguely pissed off but raises an eyebrow at Minhyuk.

“I met Changkyun through Hyungwon,” Minhyuk says slowly. “He and Hoseok hyung came in with Changkyun one evening. Why?”

Hyungwon ignores his question. “Thanks,” he says, hiding his grin by raising his cup of tea to his lips. Kihyun, who has directed his glare towards Hyungwon, huffs in disbelief. “This doesn’t mean that you’re the reason me and Yoongi got together.”

“Yes, it does,” Hyungwon replies.

Kihyun’s glare darkens. “No, it doesn’t.”

Hyungwon sets his tea down. “Yes, it does. Anyways,” he says before Kihyun can speak up. “How are things with Changkyun?”

“Uhm,” Minhyuk says, feeling himself shrinking under both their gazes. Hyungwon looks genuinely curious, while Kihyun still seems a bit wary. “Things are good. I mean－” He breaks off, clearing his throat. “Things are good,” he lamely repeats

Hyungwon shoots him a small smile. “Don’t be afraid of Kihyun, you can say anything you want.”

“Not anything,” Kihyun mumbles, but when he looks at Minhyuk, he seems curious, too.

Minhyuk lifts his shoulders up in a half-hearted shrug. “I mean, we only went on one date, so,” he fidgets with his fingers. “But things are good.”

Kihyun hums in reply, taking a sip of his coffee. Minhyuk wants to speak up, wants to ask, _what does Changkyun think, are we moving too fast, does Changkyun think this is worth it－_

But stays silent, his hand balling up to a fist in his lap.

“This place is nice,” Kihyun says, glancing around. “Cozy. I like the ambiance of it.” He grins at Hyungwon. “This would’ve saved me back in college.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Yeah,” he says. “I know what you mean.” Glancing at Minhyuk with a wry grin on his face, he asks, “Can I apply for a job here?”

“The kids tiring you out?” Kihyun asks, teasing.

“I wore a white shirt today,” Hyungwon sighs. “Two hours at work and it was filled with paint. The kids loved fingerpainting and apparently forgot how to wash their hands.”

“Kids?” Minhyuk asks curiously. “I thought you were a model.”

“That was something I started doing in college to get money and five years later I’m still doing that,” Hyungwon explains. He pulls a face. “Unfortunately. But I work part-time at a daycare.”

“Huh,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Somehow I can’t see that.”

Kihyun laughs out loud. “I know what you mean,” he says. “But I visited him at work once and the kids seem to love him for whatever reason.”

Hyungwon throws them both a weak glare. “Thanks.”

Minhyuk turns to Kihyun. “And you’re a music teacher, Changkyun mentioned?” At Kihyun’s nod, Minhyuk grins brightly. “We’re a group of people, aren’t we? A coffee shop owner, a model and daycare teacher, and a music teacher.”

Kihyun laughs lightly. “It’s something,” he agrees.

* * *

(2.

Good friends come and go. Best friends, stay.

“－so after my alarm stopped ringing, Jooheon’s started and he threw his phone at the wall in an almost Hulk-like range.”

Hyunwoo stares at him, his dinner temporarily forgotten. He glances down at Jooheon’s phone on the table. “Is that why your screen is cracked?” he asks him.

Jooheon shrugs, avoiding Hyunwoo’s gaze. “Maybe,” he admits feebly.

Hyunwoo sighs. “So, you both missed your classes today and Jooheon’s phone is broken because you stayed up until four in the morning to play video games.”

Minhyuk shrinks under his gaze. “When you put it that way…” he trails off, trying for a small smile.

“How else would I put it?” Hyunwoo’s eyes flicker between them. “Whoever decided to put you two together as roommates wasn't in their right mind.”

“Now that's rude,” Jooheon speaks up. “We get by.”

“You can't even survive on your own,” Hyunwoo deadpans.

“Sure we can.”

“This is the first proper meal you've had in a week,” Hyunwoo says, gesturing to the table where their dinner is laid out. “Your fridge is full with energy drinks, coffee, and instant ramen.”

“It's a balanced diet,” Minhyuk says, making Jooheon throw his head back and laugh loudly. Hyunwoo’s gaze seems to soften when he looks at Jooheon.

“Come on, hyung,” Jooheon grins. “Without us, your life would be boring.”

“I wouldn't worry as much, for starters,” Hyunwoo says but a smile is tugging at his lips. “I can't believe you threw your phone at the wall.”

“Yeah, me either,” Jooheon pouts, staring at his cracked screen. “Hey, hyung, will you buy me a new one?”

“With what money?”

“That wasn't a no,” Minhyuk says, laughing when Hyunwoo throws a fry at him.)

* * *

“I can’t believe they took the ice rink down,” Minhyuk says.

Changkyun laughs next to him. “You know it was bound to happen.”

It was Changkyun’s lunch break and they went for a walk, walking past the market place where the ice rink used to be, and decided to sit down on a bench. Now, with the holidays being over, the place looks empty, missing its main attraction and the various market stands.

“Still,” Minhyuk pouts. “I don’t know of any other ice rink in the city.”

“The local high school has one, I think,” Changkyun says. “If not, there’s an ice rink two hours from here.”

Minhyuk tilts his head in thought. “Two hours, huh?” Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Changkyun looking at him. “We don’t have time to go there. We both need to get back to work soon,” Changkyun says.

Minhyuk’s shoulders slump. “I know,” he mumbles. “The local high school has an ice rink? I’ve never heard of that before.”

Changkyun hums. “Private school. They got a hockey team.”

“Wow,” Minhyuk says. “I went to public school, all we had was a soccer team with not enough members to enter a tournament.” He pulls a face. “And very dirty bathroom stalls.”

Changkyun laughs, silence falling over them. It’s comfortable, but Minhyuk still feels himself itching to say something, anything. Changkyun beats him to it.

“Uh, I wanted to ask you something,” he says slowly. “What are you doing Saturday evening?”

Minhyuk looks at him, notices his cheeks darkening and how he’s nibbling on his lower lip, a sign of nervousness. “Nothing,” he says, smiling, already knowing what question is following.

Changkyun opens his mouth to say something, but then he notices Minhyuk’s smile and he huffs out a short laugh and looks away, also smiling. “Wanna go out?”

“I’d love to,” he says softly. Their hands sit right next to each other on the bench. “Anywhere but a coffee shop, though,” he continues, nudging their pinkies together.

* * *

(3.

Sometimes, life is about taking chances.

“You’re not gonna hate me when this flops, right?” Minhyuk asks, standing behind the counter of their newly-furnished, ready-to-be-opened coffee shop. “Like, you’re not gonna blame me?”

“Caught us,” Jooheon deadpans. “We’re doing this not because we want to, and support you, we’re doing this because we’re heartless people.”

“You could be!” Minhyuk’s nibbling on his nails, something he only did when he was nervous. “You could’ve hated me this whole time.”

Jooheon stares at him but before he can say anything, Hyunwoo has stepped up beside Minhyuk and gently taken his hands. “Quit worrying,” he says softly. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Minhyuk blinks at him. “You promise?”

Hyunwoo smiles and Minhyuk feels more calm by the second.

“It’ll be fine,” Jooheon leans against the counter, echoing Hyunwoo’s words. “It’ll be fun. A new chapter in our lives.”

Minhyuk looks at his friends and knows he’s gonna be okay.

  
  


The door opens as Minhyuk’s sweeping the floor one evening and he looks up to see a man with dark brown hair and a gym bag slung over his shoulder, peering in. “Are you closed?” he asks, voice laced with tiredness.

“Honestly,” Minhyuk says, leaning on the broom. “We were about to close up. But you look like you’re gonna fall asleep any second, so you can come in.”

The man smiles gratefully at him and steps in. “Thanks,” he breathes out and follows Minhyuk to the counter. He takes a seat and stares up at the menu. “I was at work and passes this shop a few times－” He glances at Minhyuk. “You opened up recently, right?”

Minhyuk nods proudly. “Yup. Almost three months ago, I think?”

The man smiles, then glances up at the menu again. “I think I’m gonna take a strawberry smoothie. Or,” his gaze, now panicked, falls onto Minhyuk. “If that’s too much－”

Minhyuk waves him off and goes on to gather the ingredients. “It’s fine. Why were you at work this late, if I may ask?”

“I work at the gym a few blocks from here,” the man explains. “Usually I don’t work this late but my boyfriend’s currently not home and I don’t sleep that well when he isn’t there.” His cheeks redden and he clears his throat. “Sorry,” he smiles sheepishly. “You didn’t wanna know that.”

Minhyuk laughs. “All good,” he says. Having made the goal to introduce himself to every customer and make their time at the shop a little bit better, he says, “I’m Minhyuk, by the way.”

“Hoseok,” the man introduces himself, smiling brightly.

  


“Hey, hyung!”

Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon’s voice and notices Hoseok walking up to the counter, a tired smile on his face as he nods at Jooheon.

“Wow, no offense, but you look terrible,” Minhyuk says without thinking.

Hoseok rolls his eyes. “Thanks,” he replies dryly. “I’ve had a long day. Can I get a strawberry smoothie, please?”

“Oh, a calming smoothie?” Minhyuk teases and bites back a laugh when Hoseok’s face turns red.

“I said that without thinking,” he mumbles. “But yes, please.”

Minhyuk works in silence, occasionally stealing glances over to Hoseok, who’s periodically checking his phone, a frown permanently etched onto his face. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Minhyuk asks after he’s set Hoseok’s drink in front of him. “You’re worrying me.”

Hoseok sighs. “One of my best friends is in the hospital.” At Minhyuk’s worried look, he adds, “He’s fine. He collapsed at work due to stress and exhaustion. But he’s constantly overworking himself!”

“Sounds like he loves his work,” Minhyuk says.

“Too much,” Hoseok grumbles and tugs his glass closer to him. Mumbling through the straw in his mouth, he says, “I always tell him to take breaks, to remember to eat and sleep, but does Changkyun listen? No, he doesn’t.”

Hoseok takes a sip of his smoothie, his posture immediately relaxing. “Changkyun needs to try one of these,” he mumbles.

Minhyuk watches him with amusement on his face, going back to work when another customer steps up to the counter, all thoughts of Changkyun forgotten, thinking he’ll never hear of him again.)

* * *

Minhyuk lowers his fist from where he’d raised it to knock on Changkyun’s apartment door, worry suddenly gnawing at his mind.

When he decided on a whim to meet Changkyun at his apartment and suggest they stay in rather than go out for their date, he had been sure that Changkyun wouldn’t react negatively. Now, tightly gripping the wine bottle he’d bought, just minutes, seconds away from seeing Changkyun, he’s not so sure anymore.

He’s just about to quickly leave, meet Changkyun at the restaurant as they’d agreed on and pretend this never happened, when the door opens and Hoseok steps out.

Hoseok, in the middle of zipping up his jacket, stops. “Minhyukie,” he says, eyebrows raised. “What are you doing here?”

Minhyuk smiles, awkwardly holding up the wine bottle. “Date night,” he says.

Hoseok’s mouth falls open in surprise before a smile forms on his face. “Cute,” he says, before looking over his shoulder. “Changkyunnie, you’ve got a visitor.” He steps aside, so Minhyuk has no choice but to step in, grinning slightly when Changkyun comes out of the kitchen. He’s wearing dark jeans and a turtleneck and Minhyuk doesn’t check him out, although he really, really wants to, but not with Hoseok still there.

“Hi,” he says. “I, uh, thought we could stay in?” He’s nervous, it’s obvious, but then Changkyun smiles and Minhyuk’s chest feels lighter by the second.

“Sounds good,” he says softly. Then, “Hoseok hyung?”

“Huh?” Hoseok blinks at him, snapped out of whatever he was thinking. “Right. I’ll be leaving then. Good to see you again, Minhyuk.” With one last smile and wave, he’s out of the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Minhyuk forces himself to meet Changkyun’s gaze, face heating up at his grin. “The restaurant looked full,” Minhyuk explains lamely. “So, I got this cheap wine at a liquor store and－y’know.”

“Of course,” Changkyun nods, still smiling. “And it’s freezing outside anyways.”

“Yeah,” Now Minhyuk’s starting to smile too. “Too many straight people outside too.”

Changkyun bites his lip. “We don’t wanna deal with that.”

Minhyuk’s shaking his head, laughing softly. “Nah, we don’t.” They hadn’t even opened the wine and Minhyuk already feels drunk, just on Changkyun’s smile. As he’s following him into the kitchen, Minhyuk wonders how he managed to fall this quickly for Changkyun without realizing.

 

 

They’re both sprawled out on the couch three hours later, the half empty wine bottle on the table. Changkyun shoos Simba away when the cat tries to jump on the table and Minhyuk bites back a smile when Simba meows indignantly but still jumps up on the couch next to Changkyun, purring contentedly when Changkyun scratches him behind his ears.

“He can’t stay mad at you, huh?” Minhyuk asks, watching them both.

Changkyun smiles. “He’s too affectionate.”

Simba trudges over Changkyun’s lap, not caring in the slightest over hurting his owner who hisses at the claws sinking into his legs, and jumps down, disappearing down the hall.

Changkyun slumps further down the couch. “But he doesn’t like me very much,” he mumbles.

“Aw,” Minhyuk nudges his shoulder. “That’s how he shows his love.”

Changkyun snorts. “Sure.” He looks up then, at Minhyuk, a lazy smile on his face. “This is nice,” he says softly.

The low living room light reflects itself in Changkyun’s eyes and Minhyuk’s breath hitches. “Yeah,” he agrees, keeping his voice quiet. “I－” _I love you_. The words are stuck in his throat and if Minhyuk could just lean over, close the distance between them, and kiss Changkyun, convey his feelings with actions, then maybe the words won’t lie so heavy on his chest anymore.

“I’m glad we decided to stay in,” he says in the end and if Changkyun had noticed his slight hesitation, he doesn’t mention it. “I should go,” Minhyuk continues. “It’s－It’s late and I have to walk home and,” he trails off, eyes still fixated on Changkyun. “Or maybe I should stay,” he hears himself saying.

Changkyun smiles softly. “I’d like that.”

* * *

“Frosted Mini-Wheats?” Minhyuk stares down at the cereal box in his hands. “Cute.”

“They’re Hoseok hyung’s,” Changkyun says, moving around to set two cups of coffee down on the counter. He’s wearing Minhyuk’s sweater from last night and it’s too big on him, slipping past his shoulder, his collarbones exposed. When he spots the dark bruises on his neck, Minhyuk has to look away, lest he snaps and drags Changkyun back into the bedroom.

“They’re his favorites and sometimes he comes over for breakfast,” Changkyun continues, oblivious to Minhyuk’s inner turmoil.

“Ah,” Minhyuk says, biting back a grin when Changkyun raises his brows at him. “You complain about Hoseok always coming over after he moved out and yet you buy his favorite cereal for him? That’s cute.”

“It’s not,” Changkyun mumbles, staring down at his coffee. There’s a faint blush creeping up his neck.

“Don’t argue, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk grins and shakes the cereal box. “Can I? Hoseok and me got some things in common.”

Changkyun pulls a face. “Frosted Mini-Wheats? Really?”

“Don’t hate,” Minhyuk says over his shoulder, pulling a bowl out of the cabinet. “They’re good.”

“To each their own,” Changkyun mumbles and before Minhyuk can reply there’s faint meowing from the floor and Minhyuk looks down to see Simba by his feet, eyes fixed on the cereal box.

“Oh no, Simba,” Minhyuk laughs. “They’re not for you. But see?” He grins at Changkyun. “Even your cat agrees.”

Minhyuk counts it as a success when Changkyun starts smiling. “Sure,” Changkyun mumbles. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

(4.

No one is able to help you, in the end.

 _There wasn't anything we could've done_ , the doctors said. _Surgery wouldn't have been able to help her. It was too late._

_Too late._

_Too late －_

“You can't leave me,” Minhyuk chokes out. The tears are streaming down his face, his vision blurring, but no matter how many times he wipes them away, they just come back.

“You can't－” The words die off in his throat as another sob wrecks through his body. “You promised you wouldn't leave. Please.”

His sister’s old room is the same it was when she moved out. The only difference is that she will never come back.

He grabs onto the edge of the desk, afraid his legs will give out any moment. His parents are downstairs; his whole family is, and he wants to go down and comfort his mother but at the same time he wants to curl up in a ball and fall asleep and when he wakes up he’ll be back at university, with Jooheon throwing a pillow at his face to wake him.

“Please.” His sobs are ugly, his throat hurts, and he's so, so tired. His eyes fall on the pictures Mina hung up above her desk and he bites his lip, the tears dropping onto the wooden surface, as he spots a picture of them; he was seven, with mud on his jeans, and a toothy grin on his face, and she－his younger sister, younger by two years and yet his role model, his hero－had her arm around him and both of them were laughing at the camera, looking carefree and happy.

Minhyuk slowly sinks to the ground, tucking his knees up to his chest, and hiding his face in them.

“Please,” he begs, voice hoarse. “Please come back. You promised you wouldn't leave me. Please. Please－”  
  
  
  


It’s three weeks after his sister’s funeral, almost four weeks after he’d gotten the call, when his mother asks him about university.

“We appreciate you being here and helping us,” she says and comes up to him where’s washing the dishes. She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. “But I don’t want you neglecting your studies.”

His mother’s smile doesn’t seem as bright anymore. She gets up earlier and cleans most of the time. His father has always been quiet but since the funeral he’d barely said a word. Minhyuk knows they’re grieving in their own way, and recognizing these small things makes his heart hurt.

“I’m fine,” he says and smiles weakly at his mom. “I am. And I want to be here.”

His mother presses her cheek to his shoulder. “I love you, Minhyukie,” she whispers, then leaves the kitchen.

Minhyuk stares down at the dirty dishwater and wonders how he should tell his parents that he’d already made the decision to drop out, that it feels wrong continuing his studies when his sister, who’d self-proclaimed herself as Minhyuk’s biggest fan, wasn’t there anymore to pick up his calls when he couldn’t sleep due to plagues of self-doubt, who wouldn’t ever playfully threaten to kick his professor’s ass when he got a bad grade, who would never comfort him again.

He’d already talked to Hyunwoo, and Jooheon. Had told them about his plans and while Jooheon had protested at first, they both ended up supporting him.

He grabs another plate and turns his thoughts off for a while.)

* * *

“Ah, that’s why you texted me earlier how I felt about dogs.”

Minhyuk looks up at the voice, bites back a smile when he sees Changkyun dressed in a long winter coat, face half hidden by his scarf, cheeks flushed from the cold. _Cute_ , Minhyuk thinks.

“Wanted to be safe,” he replies and Changkyun laughs.

“Can I?” he asks, nodding at the dog sitting by Minhyuk’s feet who’s looking up at Changkyun curiously. At Minhyuk’s nod, Changkyun crouches down and holds his hand out.

“His name is Bonbon,” Minhyuk says, watching how Bonbon immediately warms up to Changkyun, letting himself be petted.

Changkyun laughs again, grins up at Minhyuk. “Cute name,” he says. He pets Bonbon one last time before straightening up and taking a seat opposite Minhyuk. The tables outside the coffee shop are all empty, everyone taking refuge from the cold inside where it’s warm.

Changkyun looks at him, raises a brow. “Can I ask the story behind your newly acquired dog?”

Minhyuk lets out a small laugh. “He’s my family’s dog,” he explains. “My parents asked if I wanted to take him though since they don’t have much time for him anymore.” Minhyuk looks down at Bonbon, his gut twisting anxiously. “He was my sister’s dog, actually,” he says quietly. Then, “She died last year.”

Changkyun’s mouth falls open slightly, his eyes widening. “Oh,” he breathes out. “I’m－I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know－” Minhyuk swallows. “I don’t know why I just told you this.”

Changkyun’s eyes seem to soften when Minhyuk looks up at him. “Do you－” Changkyun glances around. “Do you wanna sit and talk or－?”

“Can we walk? For a bit?”

Changkyun nods.

They walk in silence for a while, both watching Bonbon as he happily trudges through the snow, a few feet ahead of them. Minhyuk itches to take Changkyun’s hand in his.

“Car accident,” he says eventually. “Hit and run. They never got the person who did it. She was my best friend. And－Well, obviously I loved her.” He lets out a laugh, short and hollow. “She was too young. Younger than me. It’s－It’s terrible outliving your younger sister.” He thinks back to his parents, both who dealt with their grief in their own way. His mum, with the kindest soul, who took on more work than she could handle. His dad, strong and silent. “Outliving your youngest child.”

Their hands brush against each other as they walk. “That’s why I dropped out of college,” Minhyuk continues. “She was the one who made me realize that I wanted to work with kids, but－” He swallows. His throat burns. “It felt wrong. Y’know? She wasn’t...there anymore. I couldn’t－I couldn’t make her proud anymore.”

“And to go back to your question from one of our first meetings,” he says, recalling the day in his memory. And that felt like ages ago, he realizes, although it had only been two months since he met Changkyun. Two months and Minhyuk fell hard for him.

He continues, “You asked why we opened up the coffee shop. It was an impulse decision, actually. I really don’t know what came over me when I thought of that. And I don’t know what I would’ve had done if it hadn’t worked out.”

They watch as a group of little kids giggle and coo at Bonbon as they pass them. “Probably feel guilty towards my best friends for the rest of my life,” Minhyuk says softly. “Hyunwoo hyung and Jooheonie, they really...saved me, I suppose.” He frowns as those words leave his mouth, but it was the truth, one he never admitted to himself before. “They had their own plans for their future but they stayed with me. I owe them. Big time.”

Their shoulders brush together. “Mina, she－she was my hero,” Minhyuk’s voice breaks off and he shuts his eyes, wills the tears away. When he opens them again, the white of the snow blinds him for a second. “She was my younger sister, but she was my hero. I looked up to her. She was so much more mature and smarter than me.” He has to smile as he thinks of her. “She was always more level-headed. I worried too much.”

They stop walking as they cross a bridge and Minhyuk leans against the railing, tilting his head back to look at the cloudless sky, while Bonbon is content to sit by his feet. Changkyun is silent next to him, staring down at the river.

“She was always there for me when I needed help,” Minhyuk continues. “One time I went to a concert in the city. I took a bus there and my parents didn’t know about it, so I told them I was going out with a friend.” He smiles faintly at the memory. “I missed the last bus and called Mina, asked her if she could convince our older cousin to pick me up. Half an hour later, Mina arrived. She had just gotten her licence a week prior, and she was still afraid of driving, but she had snuck out and took my mum’s car to pick me up.”

“She was－she was a good sister,” he says, blinking the tears away. His voice is shaky and thick with emotion when he says, “She was the best. And the fact that she’s not here anymore makes me so goddamn mad－” He breaks off, hastily wiping at his eyes. He lets out a shaky laugh. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I spilled all of this to you, I’m so－”

A hand finds its place in his own and Minhyuk looks at Changkyun, surprised. There are unshed tears glistening in his eyes. “Don’t be,” Changkyun says quietly, shaking his head, and squeezes his hand once. “Don’t be sorry.”

Minhyuk nods and slowly intertwines their fingers together.

 

(5.

Falling in love is easy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing minhyuk was....hard
> 
> next chapter will be back to changkyun, he's easier to write for me if that makes sense sfjsgs


	9. Chapter 9

“What’s so calming about a smoothie in winter…,” Kihyun bites his lip to keep himself from laughing, but he’s still grinning.

“Never heard that one before,” Yoongi adds. They both snicker when Hoseok throws them a dirty glance.

“You can’t tease me until you’ve actually tasted it,” he retaliates, pouting.

“That sounds like you haven’t lived unless you’ve tasted it,” Yoongi says and Kihyun, beside him, breaks out into laughter.

Hoseok rolls his eyes, bumps his shoulders with Yoongi when he passes him. “You are mean, mean people,” he calls over his shoulder. Hyungwon, who has been silent up until now, laughs quietly, and silently slips his hand into Hoseok’s. His new engagement ring adorns his left hand.

They had been at the café for the better part of the evening, all of them. Changkyun had been anxious over Kihyun meeting Minhyuk, knowing that Kihyun tended to be protective of him and liked to be wary of his boyfriends, analyzing them, as it had happened before. To Changkyun’s surprise, and relief, Kihyun immediately got along well with Minhyuk. He, and Yoongi, seemed to fit in and Changkyun’s anxiety washed away.

They say good night to Hoseok and Hyungwon, watch as they disappear into their apartment building, before going inside themselves. Changkyun feels Kihyun’s gaze on him, all throughout the elevator ride up to the third floor and while he’s unlocking his door, stepping aside to let them in. “Are you okay?” Kihyun eventually asks, taking off his coat.

Changkyun raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, I am,” he says and follows Yoongi, who has already disappeared into the kitchen, mumbling something about coffee.

“Sure,” Kihyun says, disbelief dripping in his voice. “You’ve been quiet the whole evening.”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun says, peeks into the living room to see Simba napping on the couch. He turns back to Kihyun. “Really, I am. I’m just happy, I guess,” he shrugs, tips of his ears burning.

“Cute,” Yoongi comments and Changkyun rolls his eyes, stepping around him to grab two coffee cups. Kihyun takes a seat at the kitchen counter, waits until Yoongi has filled his cup with coffee, before speaking up. “Why are you happy?”

Changkyun shrugs again, pouring milk into his coffee. “That you got along with Minhyuk, I guess. I was scared you wouldn’t like him.”

Kihyun makes a small noise of understanding. “He seems like a good guy. And, y’know, that wasn’t the first time I met him so I already knew what he was like.”

Changkyun stops in his tracks, looks up at Kihyun. “Hold up,” he says slowly. “You already met him? When?”

“A few weeks ago,” Kihyun says, seemingly unbothered. “Hyungwon took me to the coffee shop and we talked for a while. What’s the big deal?”

“Oh my God,” Changkyun says. “You went behind my back.”

“Uh-oh, drama,” Yoongi sing-songs and grins at Kihyun’s dirty look, saluting him with his cup before disappearing into the living room.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Changkyun asks, offended.

Kihyun frowns at him. “I must’ve forgot. I repeat: what’s the big deal?”

Changkyun isn’t listening to him. “I can’t believe my best friend met my boyfriend and didn’t even tell me.”

“Okay.” Kihyun throws him a confused look. “I’m sorry?” he tries. “What’s the sudden flair for dramatics, Kyun?”

“I wanted to be there the first time you met him,” Changkyun starts. “In case, you start sharing embarrassing stories about me.”

A small smile starts playing on Kihyun’s face. “Why, I would never do that,” he bites back a laugh when Changkyun gapes at him.

“You shared embarrassing college stories about me, didn’t you?”

“No.” Kihyun shakes his head. “Embarrassing stories from your childhood, though? Yes.”

“I can’t believe this,” Changkyun narrows his eyes at him. “What did you tell him?”

“Nothing much,” Kihyun says nonchalantly. “I might’ve mentioned your hardcore Girls’ Generation phase and how you said goodnight to your poster every night.”

“Oh God,” Changkyun stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh my God. Is that why he asked me a few days ago who my favorite member was?”

Kihyun lets out a laugh. “I’m sorry for not telling you. But I promise you, that was the only thing I told him. I didn’t say one word about how you used to cry when I went away for summer camp when you were eight.”

“Oh, thank you so much,” Changkyun glares at him. “I can’t believe this. When you met Yoongi in college I waited patiently until you introduced me to him.”

“What－that’s not true!” Kihyun exclaims. “When I told you I liked him you befriended him!”

“Details,” Changkyun waves him off. “He was the TA for one of my classes, that’s how we bonded.”

“One of the first things you told him was that you knew someone who had a crush on him!”

“I didn’t tell him who it was!”

Kihyun stares at him unimpressed. “I really can’t believe you sometimes.”

Changkyun smiles sweetly at him. “And yet, we’re still friends.”

“Sometimes I wonder why,” Kihyun mumbles and Changkyun gasps. “You wound me, Ki,” he says, putting a hand over his heart. “But you know what? I forgive you for telling Minhyuk about..that,” he makes a phase as memories from his teenage years pop into his mind, how he literally begged Kihyun to go to a concert with him. He shakes those thoughts off. “I think it’d be only fair if I shared something about you...with Yoongi hyung.”

Kihyun stares at him. “Like what?” he asks slowly.

“How about when you named your fish after the Ninja Turtles?”

“That’s not embarrassing,” Kihyun replies.

“When you cried so hard at The Notebook you got the hiccups?”

“He knows I cry at movies.”

Kihyun’s grinning smugly at him, thinking he’s won, when Changkyun remembers something. He straightens up, smiling. “I’ve got it.”

Kihyun throws him a suspicious look. “You don’t have it.”

“Oh, I think I do,” Changkyun says and, in a flash, runs off into the living room, calling for Yoongi.

“Changkyun, you little－” Kihyun mutters before following him. He reaches him just in time and pinches him in the side, ignoring Changkyun’s yelp.

Yoongi eyes them, absently petting Simba who’s curled up in his lap. “What’s going on?”

“Hyung, I have to tell you something,” Changkyun says, dodging Kihyun and moving to stand in front of the couch. “Something very important.”

“Kyun,” Kihyun starts. “I’m gonna call your mom.”

Changkyun blinks at him, mouth agape. “You’re gonna rat me out?”

“What are you guys on about?” Yoongi asks. He turns to Kihyun, watching him curiously. “Tell me.”

Kihyun lets out a little laugh and sits down next to Yoongi, petting Simba. “Nothing,” he says, glancing up at Changkyun. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I already met Minhyuk.”

Changkyun shrugs, sitting down cross-legged on the carpet. “‘Is no big deal,” he waves him off.

“How’s work?” Yoongi asks, making Kihyun look up at Changkyun curiously.

“Alright,” Changkyun answers lamely. “Why?”

“No spending long nights at the company anymore?”

“Actually, no,” Changkyun replies. “I leave when everyone else leaves.”

“What about working in your home office?” Kihyun asks.

Changkyun bites his lip. “That wasn’t the question,” he replies. “But I have it under control.”

“Do you?” Kihyun sounds doubtful.

“I do!” Changkyun stresses, almost pouting. “It’s a lot better than it was last year.”

“If you say so,” Kihyun relents. “Whenever you stay up late working, call me or something. Or Minhyuk. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun mumbles. “I don’t wanna disturb him.”

The thought had crossed Changkyun’s mind more than once, to call Minhyuk after he’d spend another night working to finish up a project, had found out he slept better after hearing Minhyuk’s voice. But there was still anxiety gnawing at his mind.

“You’re not disturbing him,” Yoongi says. “Call him next time.”

* * *

_Today’s special → And so are you!_

Changkyun has to grin at the sign in front of the coffee shop, at the smiley face drawn right under the words. Minhyuk’s told him some time ago that he wants to make people smile, wants to bring happiness into a strangers’ life－and he’s succeeded, Changkyun thinks absently as he waits in front of the shop. Before they got together, before they even properly knew each other, Minhyuk had managed to make him smile.

“Did you wait long?” A voice reaches his ears and Changkyun snaps out of his thoughts, turns to see Minhyuk grinning at him.

Changkyun shakes his head. “Just got here,” he says, then his eyes fall on the leash in Minhyuk’s hand and he glances down to see Bonbon staring excitedly up at him.

“Hey,” Changkyun crouches down, lets Bonbon put his paws up on his knee as he pets him. “I didn’t know you’d bring him along.”

“Is that bad?” Minhyuk tilts his head, frowning. “Hyunwoo hyung and Jooheon are both working.”

Changkyun straightens up. “I don’t think they allow dogs where we’re going.”

Minhyuk furrows his brows. “Where exactly are we going?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise, but,” Changkyun smiles awkwardly. “Remember when I told you about the ice rink just a couple hours from here?”

The realization dawns on Minhyuk’s face and then he’s smiling widely, eyes lightening up in excitement. “I can’t believe you,” he mumbles, almost in wonder. Then, as if remembering something, he glances down, his smile slowly fading. “What are we gonna do, though?”

“We could bring him to Kihyun hyung?” Changkyun suggests.

Minhyuk blinks up at him. “Will he be alright with that?”

“Oh, definitely,” Changkyun grins. “I’d be more worried about him wanting to keep Bonbon at the end of today.”

* * *

The train ride is uneventful, and quiet. They don’t hold hands, but Minhyuk sits close to him, their shoulders brushing, and when Minhyuk turns to look out of the window, at the scenery passing by, he shoots Changkyun a small smile－secretive, almost, only meant for him. Changkyun pretends he doesn’t notice his cheeks heating up.

 

Changkyun’s still wobbly on his legs, being back on the ice for the first time in a month and holds onto the railing while Minhyuk’s slowly skating in front of him. In a moment of courage, he pushes himself forward, skating up beside Minhyuk and touching the older man’s elbow. Minhyuk jumps a little and in turn startles Changkyun, but Minhyuk is quick to steady him, grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry about that,” he laughs. His smile is blinding, Changkyun thinks, and has to remind himself to look away from his face. Judging by Minhyuk’s smile, though, he wasn’t too subtle.

“You’ve improved a lot,” Minhyuk says as they slowly begin to skate around the rink. Changkyun shrugs.

“Had a good teacher,” he mumbles, slightly embarrassed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Minhyuk smiling and he relaxes a little.

The ice rink is almost deserted; there are two teenagers at the other end, off in their own world, so when Minhyuk slips his hand into Changkyun’s as they continue to skate, he simply gives it a soft squeeze.

* * *

Minhyuk had insisted on walking him home after they’d picked Bonbon up and Changkyun knew he should have protested－it was dark out, and cold, but Minhyuk had taken his hand and Changkyun realized he didn’t want to say goodbye yet. It seemed like Minhyuk hadn’t wanted to part ways yet either because as they reached Changkyun’s apartment building, Minhyuk had sat down on the steps and grinned up at him, not saying anything but Changkyun had a feeling what he was thinking: _I don’t wanna leave yet._

So, Changkyun sits down next to him. Protesting would have been futile anyways.

“Can I ask you something?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk hums in reply, scooting closer to Changkyun on the steps, linking their elbows together. Changkyun bites back a smile, Minhyuk’s hand resting on his thigh.

“Why did you open up the coffee shop?” Changkyun’s watching Minhyuk carefully, afraid of overstepping any boundaries. “I know you couldn’t go back to university after your sister’s death and you said that opening it up was an impulse decision, but…,” he swallows. “Is there more to it?”

“I didn’t know you remembered,” Minhyuk says quietly, then clears his throat. “But you’re right, there is more to it. It was actually because of my sister. When we were growing up, there was this bookstore in our neighborhood...Mina absolutely adored it. It closed down when she started high school and, yeah, she was sad about it but that also sparked...this dream in her.” Minhyuk laughs softly, lost in his memories. “She wanted to open up a shop that was part bookstore and part coffee shop...it was all she ever talked about.”

“I figured simply a coffee shop was close enough, so,” Minhyuk shrugs, still grinning fondly. “I felt like it was the right thing to do. That’s...the biggest reason why I was scared of it failing.”

Changkyun stares at him, at the way Minhyuk is anxiously furrowing his brows, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and Changkyun wants nothing more than to reach out, make Minhyuk’s pain disappear or carry it himself, just wants him to smile again, like the way he smiled when they’d shared their first kiss, wants to say _I’m here_ and _It’s okay_.

Instead, he settles for taking Minhyuk’s hand in his and when Minhyuk looks at him, surprised, that expression slowly melting away to a small smile, Changkyun thinks he’s succeeding, little by little.

“Can I ask you something now?” Minhyuk asks, interlacing their fingers together. At Changkyun’s nod, he continues, “Kihyun doesn’t like me, does he?”

The question catches Changkyun off-guard and he’s left stammering in bewilderment, until he eventually gets out, “What did he do now?”

Minhyuk laughs. “He didn’t do anything,” he replies. “And he’s been nice to me so far. I have a feeling he’s still wary of me, though.”

Changkyun’s shoulders slump. “I’m sorry for that,” he says. “He’s still a little overprotective of me, I guess.”

Minhyuk raises his brows. “You mean, he’s a lot overprotective of you. I don’t mind it, it’s just...he knows you can take care of yourself?”

Changkyun nods, a little embarrassed. “He does. Kihyun hyung is...more like a brother to me than a best friend. My parents travelled a lot when I was little,” he explains. “And sometimes I went with them, but other times I didn’t want to or I couldn’t because of school or something else, so I stayed with Kihyun hyung for that time. He really is family to me.”

He sighs, sorting out his thoughts. “After what happened last year, he’s become...a lot more wary about the guys I go out with.”

Minhyuk lets out a small sound of understanding. “Right,” he says slowly. “Your ex.”

“You know what the funny thing is?” Changkyun asks. “Kihyun hyung still hates him. But I don’t really care about him anymore. I’m over him and everything that happened and, yeah, I was a mess after I found out, but,” Changkyun huffs out a laugh. “It happened and sometimes I think...it was supposed to happen? I never really saw a future with him.”

He feels awkward after talking so much, he always does after sharing things from his past, but then Minhyuk is squeezing his hand and Changkyun calms down a little. “I know we’ve only been going out for a few months,” Minhyuk starts, voice soft. “And you don’t have to answer. But I’ve been wondering and,” Minhyuk clears his throat. “Do you…?”

He trails off, the question lost in the cold night air, but Changkyun knows. “I do, actually,” he replies quietly and then Minhyuk is leaning his cheek against his shoulder and without looking, Changkyun knows he’s smiling. “Good,” Minhyuk breathes out. “That’s...good.”

“I should get home,” Minhyuk says eventually, but makes no move to actually get up. They’re both watching Bonbon who, for the last ten minutes, has been playing with a stick he’d found, but now he’s walking over to Minhyuk, letting himself be petted. “Does Simba get along with dogs?” Minhyuk asks.

Changkyun grins. “You want them to meet?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “I was thinking of bringing him with me tomorrow on our date.”

“Why wait till tomorrow?” Changkyun blurts out. When Minhyuk turns to look at him, his cheeks darken. “You can come up now.”

 _Spend the night._ The words are unspoken but Minhyuk smiles, making the last of Changkyun’s worries disappear.

* * *

Minhyuk’s a touchy person in general, always needs to have his fingers interlaced with Changkyun’s, or his hand around his waist, always needing to touch him in some way or another. It's what Changkyun’s learned over the past few months and it doesn't make him uncomfortable; it makes him feel warm inside, and loved, a constant reassurance of Minhyuk that he's there.

Even after sex, while most people would shy away from cuddling, Minhyuk is different. Just like right now, despite the sweat still clinging to their bodies, Minhyuk immediately cuddles up to Changkyun, his hand across his abdomen. Out of reflex, or habit, Changkyun doesn’t know, his hand comes up to Minhyuk’s head and he runs his fingers through his hair. Eventually, Minhyuk’s breath evens out.

“I’m scared,” Changkyun whispers into the night, staring up at his dark ceiling, confident in the late hour.

“Of what?” Minhyuk mumbles. Changkyun’s hand stills in Minhyuk’s hair but a second later his fingers have picked up the previous action again.

“I thought you were asleep,” Changkyun answers, grinning despite himself.

Minhyuk opens his eyes, blinking up at him. “Baby,” he says, voice low. “What are you scared of?”

Changkyun looks down at him and feels himself at a loss. Changkyun wants to tell him so much, so much that his heart feels like bursting but when he tries to articulate his thoughts, when he tries to put whatever he’s feeling into words, he feels his throat closing up. He settles for the next best thing.

“I’m not good at relationships,” he says and Minhyuk furrows his brows, confused. “If you were to ask my exes, they’d say I was too weird for them.”

Minhyuk’s face softens. “If you were to ask my exes, they’d all complain that I was too clingy.”

Changkyun’s hand travels down to Minhyuk’s neck, a light touch, a comforting gesture. “I love my job,” he continues.

“Me too.”

“Up until last year I wanted to marry my work.”

Minhyuk grins up at him. “And then I met you,” Changkyun continues. Minhyuk leans closer, hiding his smile in Changkyun’s shoulder.

“I have insomnia,” Changkyun says. His other hand has moved down to hold onto Minhyuk’s waist, as if he’s afraid he’ll leave. He knows he won’t.

“So, just wake me up and we’ll watch shitty movies and make fun of the acting,” Minhyuk responds with no hesitation. He continues, “Countless of sleepless nights at college have taught me that it’s a very productive way to spend your night.”

Changkyun holds onto him tighter.

“But when I do sleep, I snore,” he says.

“I can sleep through almost anything,” Minhyuk peeks up at him. “Once slept through the fire alarm.”

With every word, Changkyun feels the pressure on his chest deflate.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he whispers.

The sheets rustle. Minhyuk’s fingers trail over his stomach. “That's good. Because I’m in love with you, too,” comes the reply. Minhyuk’s palm spreads over his chest, over his heart beating too fast, too loud, threatening to jump out of his body.

“Sometimes,” Minhyuk murmurs into his neck, tangling their legs together. “Sometimes, things work out just the way we want to.”

He presses a soft kiss to Changkyun’s shoulder. “And now that I’m wide awake, how about round two?”

Biting his lip to suppress a smile, Changkyun rolls over so that he’s straddling Minhyuk, the sheet falling away. “Or is it round three?” Minhyuk debates, narrowing his eyes. “Might be round four if we’re being technical, I lost count－”

Changkyun laughs and kisses him until they’re both breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am.......so sorry. i actually have no excuse, it was just...real life stuff again and this is actually the first thing i've written in months but i knew i couldn't live with myself if i just left this unfinished. i'm sorry if this doesn't...meet everyone's expectations? but i wrote everything i had in mind for this fic, it was never meant to be, like, a big, deep universe or something sjfsg, i just wanted to write changhyuk so!
> 
> i know it's been over a year since i posted the first chapter, rip, but at least it got finished u know
> 
> also, thank you everyone so much for your comments, even when i haven't been updating for a while i still got lovely comments and they motivated me to finish this, you're all so sweet


End file.
